El regreso de sailor moon
by Yukiatena
Summary: todos vuel a donde pertenen , el hielo se hace presente
1. Default Chapter

nota: bueno este fanfiction es el mismo de quiero ser alguien, solo que ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios que voy arreglar los dejo con las historia, deje reviews para saber si os gusto, o debo cambiar algo sii.  
  
Capitulo1 " no tener ganas de vivir y la soledad"  
  
Eto sucedió siete años después que serena venció al caos, serena se encontraba aburrida de todo hasta de las cosas mas simples como ir a ver a su novio o de las juntas en el templo, era todo tan monótono siempre lo mismo no veía a Darièn hace como un mes, solo lo llamaba tenia la excusa perfecta sus exámenes para entrar a la universidad como Darièn era un maniático, del estudio así que la dejaba solo la llamaba pero a las chicas no hallaba que decirles cuando había juntas, así pasaron los días y Darièn le dijo a serena que se iba a estudiar a Francia hacer un magíster , serena lo fue a dejar al aeropuerto , Darien le dio otro anillo, otra cosa monótona pero ya no era muy importante que digamos.  
  
Comenzaremos por Darién el se fue hacer un majister a Francia lleva cinco años desde que se fue antes llamaba a serena una vez a la semana ahora una vez al mes esta desilusionado de ella,, Mina se fue a Londres a ver a su familia, con su novio, Lita se fue a Italia a estudiar con los grandes chef de Italia, Rei anda de viaje con sus productora auspiciando a los nuevos cantantes, Emi fue a los Estados Unidos, a estudiar en la misma universidad que Darién estudio, Haruca, Michiru, Hotaru fueron a una competencia y les gusto el lugar así que decidieron quedarse por allá no querían ver a serena que no hacia nada por su vida,, Setsuna cuidando la puerta del tiempo, Molly y Kelvin desaparecieron nadie sabe donde están , ha se me olvidaba los padres de serena están en Noruega su padre consiguió trabajo en una empresa y se fueron serena decidió quedar, en otras palabras serena estaba sola.  
  
Serena no hacia mucho por su vida dormía las casi la veinticuatro horas del día se levantaba a comer leí un poco el cómics , volvía a dormir ya no esperaba que Darién llamara porque siempre era para retarlo y lo peor del caso era que tenia razón no hacia nada, ya tenia 24 años había dejado de ser una niña, pero aun no perdía la inocencia que cautivaban a muchos jóvenes.  
  
Hasta que un día decido irse de Tokio necesitaba encontrar la alegría que perdió y sabia que en Tokio no la encontraría sin avisar a nadie hizo sus maletas, para irse a cualquier lugar todo el dinero que había en su casa , su pasaportee estaba en regla desde el ultimo viaje que hizo con sus amigas recordando lo feliz que era salió una lagrima de su mejilla, amigas y Darién se sentirán orgullosas de mi ya lo verán madurare para no volverlos a decepcionar solo espero que no tengas otra novia mi querido Darién pero si la tienes lo comprenderé porque que se has perdido las esperanzas en mi si tan solo hubiese hecho algo cuando aun confiabas en mi ahora contaría contigo pero se que la soledad en estos momentos es mi una compañía mi terquedad fue mas fuerte y te ha alejado de mi pero volveré para ser digna de ti ya lo veras cuando regrese seré una persona normal, ( ni siquiera enemigos había penso serena) así es que me puedo ir hasta ser alguien en esta vida llena de dolor para mi todos tomaron un camino diferente yo no supe proteger el futuro de nadie, porque me dieron una misión así yo no fui capaz de cumplir mi sueño ni el de las chicas se fueron para ver si encontraban algo que hacer por sus vida, si hubiese sido alguien cuando tuve la oportunidad ya estaría casada con Darién pero, el nunca se decido porque y no era la indicada en ese momento.  
  
Seiya también se aburrió de mi, y como no se iba aburrir si solo dormía cuando me venia a buscar para salir a tomar un helado esta siempre desgreñada , desaliñada y creo que hasta hedionda por el olor a cama hasta yo me aburriría de alguien así, bueno la persona que nunca me dejo solo fue Ukio estuvo siempre a mi lado, se preguntaran quien es bueno el estado para mi excepto mi novio lo adoro el me cuida como si fuera su hermana menor el tiene 30 años casi la misma edad de Darién, bueno pero también tuvo que irse porque le salió un viaje a india era su mas anhelado sueño así que se despidió de diciendo que cuando volviera quisiera verme como toda una mujer y así será ya lo veras querido Ukio no te defraudare a ti, cuando vuelvas estaré hasta con una profesión porque pienso continuar mis estudios en otro país me voy a chile es el ultimo lugar del mundo como dije jejej lo vi en el mapa y era el rincón mas alejado de este mundo para a ya tomare el vuelo, primero pasare por México haré una escala ahí y luego en chile, después no se que haré pero seré alguien prominente jejejeje , bueno había vuelto a reír tomo sus alimentos, dejo una nota para quien la buscase la léese no tenia destinatario solo decía: " me fui para ser digna de ustedes y no regresare hasta que logre serena", bueno faltaba lo mas importante dar se una ducha quitarse ese olor a cama, peinarse se corto un poco el cabello se lo dejo hasta la cintura se puso un poco de color en sus labio se veía divina , sonriendo tomo sus maletas cerrando la puerta y con mucha ilusión porque no sabia lo que encontraría en Chile, pero nuevamente se devolvió quiso cantar una canción antes de irse para que la casa quedara llena de amor. Mi primer amor.  
  
En el patio del colegio  
  
Escuchando una canción  
  
Y tu mirada  
  
que viene y que va  
  
Sola en un rincón  
  
Latiendo mi corazón  
  
Es un juego compartido  
  
Como se juega entre dos  
  
Y yo te cuento secretos de dos  
  
Y no hay nadie como tu  
  
que un sueño haga realidad  
  
Mi primera vez  
  
Un beso nervioso me dicen tus ojos  
  
que algo paso  
  
La primera vez  
  
que tomo tu mano  
  
Yo se que tu eres mi primer amor  
  
Miro fotos de revistas  
  
Por si alguien se parece a ti  
  
Soy tan feliz porque descubrí  
  
que no hay nadie como tu  
  
que un sueño haga realidad. ( María José Quintanilla).  
  
Hasta pronto amigos. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo2 "" El regreso y la partida."  
  
Serena se encontraba camino al aeropuerto pero hizo detener el taxi para ver por ultima vez Tokio tenia el presentimiento que no regresaría pronto.  
  
Estuvo en el mirador donde había pasado los mejores momentos con Darién, recorrió cada sitio del parque nº10, aun lo amaba el se había ido y la dejo sola y eso hacia que ella intentara hacer su futuro, el que había perdido .  
  
Taxista: señorita va a llegar tarde  
  
Serena: tiene razón, vamos .  
  
Serena se sube al taxi mirando por el vidrio trasero, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al no estudiar, si hubiese estudiado todos estarían con ella y no hubiese tenido que marcharse sola, pero los entendió cada uno de ellos hacen su futuro, no había enemigo por lo tanto a nadie a quien proteger.  
  
( En el avión)  
  
Kelly: Darién vas a terminar con tu novia.  
  
Darién: yo aun la amo , todo va a depender de las circunstancias en que este ella.  
  
Kelly: tu decides Darién nadie va a decidir por ti  
  
Darién: ya lo se, falta poco para llegar  
  
Kelly: menos de 5 minutos.  
  
( en el aeropuerto)  
  
Operadora: los pasajeros con destino a México abordar por la puerta numero tres, El vuelo de Francia a Tokio ha llegado.  
  
Serena entra a la puerta numero tres y por la puerta numero cuatro sale Darién si hubiese salido un poco antes la hubiese alcanzado ver.  
  
Serena se sentó para el lado de la ventana, al lado de ella se encontraba un prestigioso caballero.  
  
Caballero: a donde va usted señorita  
  
Serena: voy a chile y usted  
  
Caballero: también pero haré un parada en México.  
  
Serena: como se llama usted  
  
Caballero: pues me llamo Jorge Contreras y usted  
  
Serena: pues me llamo Serena Tsuquino.  
  
Darién y Kelly salen del aeropuerto , para dirigirse al hotel donde se quedara Kelly, estando en el hotel.  
  
Recepcionista: señorita desea algo  
  
Kelly: si una habitación, con refrigerador de llave y el baño con un yacuzzi por favor .  
  
Recepcionista: habitación dos . Botones  
  
Botones: señorita me permite Darién: ya vuelvo  
  
Kelly: a donde vas  
  
Darién: a llamar a serena de seguro me va a matar por no haberla llamado antes.  
  
Kelly: si te ama te va a entender va con calma  
  
Darién se encontraba llamando a la casa de Serena , no respondía esto hizo que Darién se preocupara el regreso donde Kelly.  
  
Darién: me tengo que ir no te molesta  
  
Kelly: para donde  
  
Darién: va a la casa de Serena no me responde y eso me tiene preocupado.  
  
Kelly: ve tranquilo y avisas no.  
  
Darién : luego te llamo a dios  
  
Kelly: que haré para que te alejes de ella y te acerques Ami.  
  
Serena se encontraba en la ciudad de México saliendo de la cabina de equipaje , ahí serena no savia que hacer solo manejaba el Ingles , pesco la guía telefónica y estaba en español, así que le pregunto a secretaria si había una guía de turismo en el lugar.  
  
( Tokio)  
  
Darién golpeo la puerta llevaba unos minutos golpeando.  
  
Vecina: ella no esta hace unas horas que salió, parece que se fue de viaje porque la vi salir con maletas.  
  
Darién: esta segura.  
  
Vecina: si señor.  
  
Darién: gracias, se mete la mano al bolsillo y saca una llave era la llave de la casa nunca la uso porque el padre de serena lo hubiese matado antes de entrar, serena se la dio cuando estuvo a punto de morir, estaba cocinando y se lo olvido cuando fue a prender el televisor, de la casa salía mucho humo y el protector contra incendio estaba apagado, uf que descuidado y Darién se tuvo que saltar por la ventana para ayudarla.  
  
Darién entra y encuentra todo bien aseado pero arriba de la mesa encuentra dos notas una para él y la otra para las chicas y él, decide abrir la de todos, primero, al leerla no lo podía creer y así continuo hasta llegar a la de él .  
  
Querido Darién:  
  
Hola he extrañado tus llamadas pero te entiendo, todos los días esperaba que llamaras , solo llamabas para saber como estaba , muchas veces deje en teléfono descolgado porque me daba la impresión que era una obligación llamarme, cuando yo tenia mucho que contar debido a que no me llamaste no te enteraste de mi ida de Tokio,, voy en busca de un futuro para que te sientas orgulloso de mi. Pero si ya no me amas lo entenderé cuando regrese.  
  
Si tu eres feliz yo lo soy por el solo hecho de verte sonreír, cuando tu alcances la felicidad mi felicidad será completa prometí hacerte feliz y no lo logre . Cuando rías estaré cerca de ti para ver que realmente eres feliz al lado mío o de otra, cuando llores mi alma te acompañara hasta que encuentres consuelo. Prometí ser tu familia y lo soy quiero que sepas que nunca debes sentirte solo porque siempre estaré cerca. Cuando mires a los ojos una foto mía te dirá cuanto te amo. Al amanecer saldrá el sol, en el centro de este estaré yo, mirándote, cuidándote hasta el anochecer y cuando legue la noche la luna velara tus sueños me encargare que en mi ausencia la luna no deje de salir cada noche para que vele tus sueños.  
  
Donde quiera que este te mandare una rosa para que me recuerdes siempre.  
  
Darién tenia muchas lagrimas en los ojos dejo un momento la carta para ir a buscar un vaso de agua y continuo leyendo.  
  
El tiempo quetranscurra lejos de ti serán segundo, y los minutos horas pero debo ser digna de un príncipe. Bueno amado mío si me amas me esperaras y formaremos Tokio de Cristal, pero si encontraste a otra eres completa libre para hacer tu vida lejos de mi, pero yo de ti no me alejaré nunca, yo estaré siempre a tu lado.  
  
Un Beso  
  
Serena Tsuquino.  
  
Darién no lo podía creer Serena ya no estaba con él pero el la esperaría, el aun la amaba y savia que cuando regresara ella seria alguien muy importante, solo espero que me llames para saber de ti.  
  
Serena se encontraba llamando a Darién a su departamento sabia que no estaba pero no quiso llamar a su celular, hizo contestar el teléfono y espero, el mensaje en estos momentos no estoy pero deja tu mensaje, Darién soy Serena me encuentro en México luego me voy para otro lugar no sabes lo hermoso que es me hubiese gustado que estuvieras conmigo pero ahora me voy adiós me vienen a buscar adiós.  
  
Araceli: señorita serena  
  
Serena: si .( esto es en ingles pero yo se así que será en español).  
  
Araceli: mi nombre es Araceli y seré su guía turística, primero iremos al distrito federal, luego a Acapulco, y a recorrer otras partes, a Toluca, Guadalajara, etc . Por donde quiere empezar,  
  
Serena: por Acapulco quiero ir aya .  
  
Araceli: entonces Vamos a Acapulco.  
  
El viaje fue largo, y pero muy lindo al llegar lo primero que vivimos fue el mar ( supongo que es lo primero que se ve si no es así avísenme si, que ignorante jejeje) era muy hermoso, serena se quedo en una cabaña para darse un baño y luego ir a visitar museos y cosas así, y luego lo que serena realmente quería el mar quería andar en lancha ir a recorrer por todas partes y después penso con una risa que rico futuro estoy buscando y se reía de si misma, uf Araceli y Serena se hicieron buenas amigas recorrieron casi todo México en dos semanas, Araceli descubrió que Serena era una parte importante la saco de su profunda depresión que se encontraba y eso ya era mucho.  
  
Araceli: serena te puedo hacer una pregunta  
  
Serena: claro.  
  
Araceli: te puedo acompañar, a Chile es que te he tomado mucho aprecio.  
  
Serena: claro pero tu empresa que vas hacer con ella  
  
Araceli: no te preocupes dejare a Yadira con la empresa, ella me dará cuenta cuando regrese  
  
Serena: como quieras yo también te tome aprecio, pero nos vamos mañana, porque en tres días más en chile es el proceso de admisión para la Universidad, yo estudiaría acá pero mi novio sabe que estoy aquí y no quiero que me venga a buscar.  
  
Araceli: tienes problemas con él  
  
Serena: yo soy un problema para él y no voy a regresar hasta que sea digna de él.  
  
Araceli: como quieras siempre quise ir para Chile.  
  
( En tokio)  
  
Darién hacer dos semanas que no iba a su departamento se la pasaba en cantinas, o en lugares pecaminosos probrecito ni a Kelly había llamado pero decidió para , ella se estaba esforzando para ser alguien y ser digna de él aunque ya lo era, y él se estaba echando a morir, tenia que seguir estudiando para que los sean dignos del él otro, se fue a su departamento a darse un baño pero lo primero que hizo fue prender la grabadora y escucho el mensaje de serena, Darién soy Serena me encuentro en México luego me voy para otro lugar no sabes lo hermoso que es me hubiese gustado que estuvieras conmigo pero ahora me voy adiós me vienen a buscar adiós. Darién no lo podía creer le había llamado y el no estaba pero por lo menos savia donde había estado que para entones ya no estaba ahí. Sentó en el sillón apretando la carta que aun conservaba en una mano y pidiendo que nada malo le pasara.  
  
Continuara ...  
  
Nota: uf el próximo capitulo será terrible serena tendrá un accidente no se lo pierda será para morirse o será suave , ¿ Que hará Kelly para llamar la atención de Darién no se pierda este Melodrama : deje reviews para ver si les gusto o no) 


	3. Capítulo 3: El accidente

Capitulo 3 " El accidente"  
  
Nota de la autora: bueno gracias a todas las persona por leer mi trágica y romántica historia , en este capitulo Darién se dará cuenta cuanto ama a serena, Kelly se quedara , muy mal parada frente a Darién , Serena cae en un coma profundo, bueno este capitulo es un regalo para todas que leen este fanfiction , pues generalmente escribo tres hojas pero esta vez le escribí un poco más para ustedes. Muchas gracias por leerlo y sigan dejando Review y sugerencia para el próximo capitulo Un saludo para sailor mars , sailor neptuno, sailor satur , sailor universe , ( En el hospital de Chile)  
  
SR. Contreras : doctor usted cree que se encuentre bien.  
  
Doctor: no lo se el estado de la joven es grave , aun no entiendo como usted se salvo y las otras personas ella y tres personas mas están la misma condiciones la tendremos en observación si en menos de 24 horas no hay mejoría desconectaremos los aparatos.  
  
Sr. Contreras : haga todo lo que pueda por ella  
  
Doctor: no se preocupe es mi misión y mi deber velar por ella.  
  
( En Tokio)  
  
Darién , tenía un terrible presentimiento sabia que serena estaba en peligro pero no sabia de que, tenia un profundo dolor de cabeza , esos dolores siempre le daban cuando serena se encontraba en peligro, pero su angustia crecía a cada segundo solo rogaba que serena no le pasara nada.  
  
Kelly: que sucede Darién te noto un poco agitado  
  
Darién: algo le sucede a serena  
  
Kelly: no te entiendo ella te dejo solo y aun te preocupas por esa niñita.  
  
Darién: eso o es cierto ella siempre estará conmigo me lo dijo, que aunque no estuviera presente físicamente estaría a mi lado, y ha cumplido su palabra la luna sale todas las noches y con eso se que esta a mi lado, Kelly: fenómeno que científicamente no tiene explicación por que la tierra sigue su curso normal , pero la luna sigue ahí.  
  
Darién: serena puede hacer que las cosas imposibles sean posibles como lo hizo no lo se.  
  
Kelly: Darién vamos a tomar un café por ahí es que me dio hambre.  
  
Darién: claro .  
  
( en el aeropuerto tres chicas bajaban del avión)  
  
Michiru: sabes haruca en estos momentos quiero ir haber a serena.  
  
Haruca: yo también quiero saber de la cabeza de bombón.  
  
Hotaru: yo le traje unos bombones .  
  
Michiru: pero antes quiero un café hace tiempo que no me tomo uno.  
  
Haruca: y yo conozco el lugar perfecto para ello.  
  
Hotaru: la cafetería de Andrew.  
  
( En la cafetería)  
  
Haruca, Michiru, y hotaru se sorprendieron al ver a Darién pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando, lo vieron con una chica que no era Serena.  
  
Haruca no daba más de la rabia y la intriga y Darién se percato de eso y le dijo a Kelly que lo esperara que en un segundo volvía. Darién : hola chicas como están  
  
Haruca: respondió de mala manera, donde esta serena fue y quien rayos es esa chica.  
  
Darién: ella es una amiga de la universidad, y lean esto y van a entender mejor donde esta serena.  
  
Haruca abrió lentamente el sobre donde estaba la carta que contenía la información más dolorosa para las chicas.  
  
Queridas amigas:  
  
Esta carta es un poco más difícil que la que le escribí a Darién, pero lo intentare , seguramente cuando regresen yo no estaré en Tokio sino construyendo mi propio futuro, el que perdí no me acuerdo donde pues se muy bien que en Tokio no esta me voy para convertirme en una reina para todo Tokio y especialmente para ustedes mis queridas protectoras, que supieron cumplir su misión hasta las ultimas consecuencias, arriesgaron su vida por la mía y yo no supe corresponder a tan hermoso gesto de parte de cada una de ustedes . Para que su vida sea más apreciada me voy pero no crean que es para siempre ya que esa palabra no existe piensen que un hasta pronto , no se si serán años o meses pero prefiero que sean días solamente que las dejare ver , cuando regrese haremos una gran fiesta con muchos pasteles de chocolate, prediciendo que la primera que va leer esto es Haruca te pido que no llores por mi cuida a Darién por mi, y a las chicas y sobre todo a la pequeña Hotaru.  
Tu amiga. Serena Tzuquino  
  
Haruca era la primera vez que no podía contener las lagrimas y salió corriendo de la cafetería dejando a todos desconcertados.  
  
Haruca estaba en el parque lamentándose, ella amaba a serena pero nunca se lo dijo porque estaba con Michiru y no estaba en su destino se conformaba con protegerla pero ni eso tenía ahora, que seria de su vida eso la mortificaba se echaba la culpa de todo.  
  
( En el hospital de Chile)  
  
Serena tenía la cabeza vendada, porque fue sometida a una operación le tuvieron que cortar su hermoso cabello, les era imposible operar con ese cabello , Cada cabello de serena se quedo en la sala, que por cierto era demasiado. Serena estaba en la sala de observación con muchas agujas , un aparato que cubría toda su nariz y boca, le proporcionaba oxigeno. En la sala estaba la enfermera y dos doctores muy preocupados porque no había reacción de parte de serena, los doctores se iban cuando serena abrió sus ojos pero no pronuncio palabra alguna, así que no se percataron de ello, salieron de la sala dejando a serena sola ella mentalmente rogaba porque no la dejaran sola era lo que mas temía y tampoco recordaba porque estaba ahí, solo se acordaba de Araceli de lo demás no tenia idea. Se acordaba de ella porque fue lo ultimo que vio antes de caer desmayada.  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala , del lado estaban los doctores especialista en ese caso de circunstancias , el Sr. Contreras , había pagado lo suficiente pera que se le diera un buen trato y cuando recuperara la conciencia , si es que la recuperaba, sería traslada a la mejor habitación de la clínica.  
  
Los doctores decidieron ir a visitar el cuarto una vez más tal fue su sorpresa cuando encontraron a serena con sus grandes ojos abiertos, uno de ello saco una especie de tuvo que emitía una luz que alumbro sus ojos lo cual produjo una especie de reacción de parte de serena eso comprobaba que veía, comenzaron todos los exámenes pero no era prudente aun cambiarla de la habitación todavía, uno de ello empezó con las preguntas pero no recibía respuestas porque serena no hablaba español, por lo débil que estaba, con una mano saco el lápiz que estaba en el bolsillo ha y entendió lo quería necesitaba un papel y paso una hoja de receta medica . Serena escribió algo pero el doctor no entendía estaba escrito en japonés hasta el Ingles se le había olvidado solo por unos segundos, ya que pidió de nuevo la hoja y escribió en ingles , no hablo este idioma y donde esta Araceli. Esto preocupo al doctor no sabia de una persona que se llamara así tomo el teléfono y llamo a la enfermera para que fuera a ver si alguno de los pasajeros que estaban se llamaban Araceli.  
  
Cuando llego le dijo al doctor que había una joven pero había perdido la memoria así que no se savia nada de ella y el resto de los tripulantes ninguno se llamaba Araceli por lo que se sospecha que es esa joven .  
  
Doctor: te sientes en condiciones de reconocer alguien.  
  
Serena: claro solo que no me puedo mover, además no recuerdo nada, todos los que estaban se miraban solo la recuerdo a ella nada más todo mi pasado se me ha olvidado.  
  
Doctor: no te preocupes debe ser una amnesia temporal suele ocurrir en accidente de esta envergadura.  
  
Serena: usted es el experto en esto, yo solo quiero ver a Areceli en estos momentos luego me preocupare por mi .  
  
Doctor: traigan a la joven para ver si es la hermana porque supongo Que. lo es  
  
Serena: yo no se si es mi hermana, y tampoco si no lo es pero en fin tráiganla por favor .  
  
Los doctores llegaron con la joven estaba a muy maltraer, cuando la vio serena la abrazo y eso alerto a los doctores ella se llamaba Araceli, estuvieron un rato calladas ninguna pronunciaba palabra alguna los doctores se dieron cuenta que Araceli hablaba español y serena no, por lo tanto no eran hermanas sino que amigas. Además por sus rasgos serena era pertenecía o a la descendencia Asiático , .  
  
Araceli: sabes quien soy  
  
Serena: claro no lo recuerdas te llamas Araceli solo eso me acuerdo, no como me llamo yo tu te acuerdas de eso  
  
Araceli: lo siento, recién me vengo a enterar que me llamo Araceli, si tu no me lo cuentas yo no me entero ni en un Millón de años. De pronto serena empezó a sentir un dolor en la cabeza muy fuerte demasiado sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar Araceli llama a los doctores , serena cae nuevamente en coma , solo que ahora era más profundo.  
  
( En Tokio)  
  
Ya era de noche en Tokio , Kelly y Darién caminaban por el parque , Darién estaba muy triste y muy mal en realidad extrañaba a Serena cuando estaba en Estados Unidos porque savia que estaba e bien y lo esperaba pero ahora no sabia si estaba bien , o si estaba mal mucho menos sabia donde estaba. Lo ultimo que supo era estuvo en México todas las noches revisaba su contestadora por si había alguna llamada de su novia, Kelly y Darién estaban a la luz de luna , Kelly aprovecho un momento de descuido de Darién para robarle un beso , Darién no pudo evitar ese beso , hasta que pudo sacarse de encima a Kelly.  
  
Darién: Que. has hecho sacándose el beso con las manos  
  
Kelly: en cambio saboreaba el , lo siento Darién pero no lo pude evitar te veías tan lindo y tierno, sabes te amo.,  
  
Darién: pero eso no te da derecho a besarme, tu sabes que yo amo a Serena y a ella no la cambio por ninguna aunque no este le seré fiel en todo momento tal como ella me fue cuando yo no estaba .  
  
Kelly: como sabes que no te fue infiel tu no estabas con ella.  
  
Darién: serena jamás me engañaría, confió en su fidelidad. Ella sabe que nuestro destino es estar juntos y eso nunca se va a cambiar porque yo no lo voy a permitir nunca.  
  
Kelly: no me digas que crees en el destino porque eso es absurdo nadie puede creer que su vida esta destinada cuando yo era niña pensaba en eso que algún día tendría mi príncipe azul y todo pero con el tiempo me di cuentas que eso eran fantasías.  
  
Darién: mi serena creía en eso y yo también , ella me enseño a vivir, a creer que no todo era estudio , que había tiempo para todo incluso para amar, ella siempre me dejo hacer lo que yo quisiera nunca me interrumpía en periodos de exámenes, yo solo tenia que amarla nada más me pedí, de mi tiempo solo me pedí una horas porque sabia Que. mi tiempo era limitado con la Universidad y la practica no tenia mucho tiempo.  
  
A veces no tenía ganas de hablar y solo lo pasábamos juntos, solo saber que estaba a mi lado bastaba , el tiempo no transcurría cuando estabamos juntos tu nunca entenderías el amor que tenemos serena y yo, ella encontró a su príncipe y yo encontré a la mia.  
  
Kelly: te pido perdón entonces no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad para demostrarte que yo también te puedo amar de esa manera tan especial.  
  
Darién: no, tu debes buscar por otro lado, hay muchos jóvenes que estarían felices de estar a tu lado eres hermosa , tienes mucha energía.  
  
Kelly: pero tu no entiendes que yo te amo a ti no quiero a nadie más te amo , no lo puedes entender. No pidas que me aleje de ti porque o lo haré hasta que te des cuenta que estamos hecho el uno para el otro y sale corriendo dejando a Darién desconcertado por la actitud Kelly.  
  
Darién creo que no lo entendió, Darién le hablaba a la luna , no podría traicionarte nunca mi niña, solo una llamada te pido llámame por favor Darién estaba llorando a la luz de luna sus lagrimas estaban llenas de dolor, más que dolor era rabia por haberla dejado sola y no comprenderla era lo mas le desesperaba, será era una niña cuando se entero de su destino.  
  
Cargaba en su espalda una gran misión de salvar a la tierra, y era obvio que en algún momento llegara al colapso, Darién siempre veía a Serena llorar sola en el mismo lugar donde el estaba , siempre se venía a llorar aquí sola para que nadie nunca la viera era su mayor secreto,  
  
Flasch back ******  
  
Eso sucedió una vez en que Darién estaba harto de estudiar y salió a dar un paseo por el parque miro hacia el mirador donde tantas veces le declaro amor eterno, y lo primero que vio fueron dos coletas de color amarillo que lloraba pidiendo alguna explicación a la luna, Darién iba a consolarle pero decidió que ella quería estar sola en esos momentos. Así que se marcho dejándola sola.  
  
Fin del Flasch Back  
  
En estos momentos Darién se arrepentía por todos los momento que la dejo sola, su viaje a Francia , E.E.U.U, cuando rompió con ella por primera vez, en el mirador y otras veces Que. no acordaba pero sabia que habían muchas más y ella no lo dejo ni un momento solo ni cuando perdió a sus padres en el extraño accidente, y ahora tampoco tan como se lo prometió en su carta la luna no dejo ni una noche en desaparecer, y ya llevaba casi un mes desde que se fue.  
  
Continuara.... 


	4. viva o muerta

Capitulo 4 " Viva o muerta"  
  
Darién estaba viendo la luna cuando empezó a perder su brillo se veía como un astro si luz eso lo preocupo sobre manera , en ese entonces supo que serena estaba en peligro pero esta vez no podría hacer nada para salvarla, no sabía donde estaba y tampoco lo llamaba , para Darién era comprensible porque el la había dejado por sus estudios nuevamente decidió ir a su departamento.  
  
Cuando Darién llego a su departamento encontró con que había un mensaje era de Kelly, " perdón por lo que hice pero no se que hacer para llamar tu atención."  
  
Darién solo se dirigió a su habitación a mirar la luna sin luz esperando que regresara su brillo si tenía que quedarse toda la noche lo haría era la única forma de ayudar a serena su gran amor. Un amor que no tenía limites y que jamás se dejara de amar, un amor que con solo mirar cada uno sabía que se quería decir, Un amor tan puro como la luna.  
  
( En el hospital de Chile)  
  
Los doctores no sabían que hacer departe de serena no había respuesta era como si se estuviera venciendo y todo se iban a dar por vencidos cuando escucharon su nombre "Darién " ahí se dieron cuenta que ella luchaba por ese tal Darién, la dejaron en la sala de observación pero siempre estaba a su lado el hijo del señor Contreras que era un medico muy respetado en todo el país. El no podía creer que un ángel estuviera tan mal.  
  
"En Tokio" Darién encendió la radio y esta canción se escuchaba  
  
Lloran las rosas El roció ya se ha convertido en lagrimas Te me has ido te he perdido.  
  
Darién empezó a recordar cada momento vivido con su Ángel, cuando peleaban , cuando terminaron , cuando se dieron cuenta de su futuro, cada momento de su vida, cuando la dejar ir por un sueño estúpido.  
  
Lloran las rosas Llora mi alma Va gimiendo con las alas recortadas .  
  
Pues ahora una lagrima caía por su mejilla, y las rosas volaban por su habitación donde nunca pudo tener a Serena, la diosas más hermosa de la tierra.  
  
Te me has ido , te he perdido Llora mi alma, lagrimas que Ahogan mi corazón.  
  
Pues ahora Darién recordaba, cuando había engañado a serena en un fiesta, en los Estados Unidos, pero según el no valía porque estaba borracho, pero en este momento le pesaba porque se consideraba un traidor el más despreciable de todos.  
  
Lagrimas , palabras del alma Lagrimas mi duro lenguaje de amor Lloran las rosas Porque no puedo estar sin ti lloran celosas , porque ya no quieras , ya venir.  
  
( En el hospital de tokio)  
  
Los doctores no sabían Que. hacer serena estaba muerta, sus signos vitales no respondían y su cuerpo tampoco la cubrieron con una manta blanca y la sacaron de la habitación para llevársela a la morgue, en el camino se encontraron, sr Contreras y su hijo , no lo podían creer,  
  
Doctor: lo siento no pudimos salvarla  
  
Sr: pues no hicieron lo necesarios sino ella estaría viva  
  
.( En el Aeropuerto)  
  
Llegaban cuatro personas pero en diferentes aviones uno de Alemania y el otro de Londres, una chica de cabello rubio y largo con un chico de cabello negro, una chica de cabellos azules y un chico de cabello café.  
  
Mina: Ami eres tu  
  
Emi: mina, tanto tiempo, se abrazan, mutuamente  
  
Mina: y ese chico Que. te acompaña quien es  
  
Ami: ha no me digas Que. no te acuerdas de richar  
  
Mina: no puede ser tu eres Richar  
  
Ami: y el quien es Mina  
  
Mina: el es Armand  
  
Richar: mucho gusta soy Richar  
  
Armand: yo Armand Gay  
  
Mina: has sabido de serena  
  
Ami: no y tu,  
  
Mina: la ultima vez que la vi tenia un estado deprimente sabes  
  
Ami: ojalá este mejor.  
  
Eran las tres y media de la mañana y chico estaba acostado en su cama cuando empezó a soñar  
  
¿? : sabes quien soy y quien eres tu  
  
Darién: pues no lo se eres tu serena  
  
¿? No lo se creo Que. veo una luz, creo mejor la voy a seguir  
  
Darién: no la sigas, por favor  
  
¿? Me tengo Que. ir adiós  
  
(En la morge)  
  
Enfermera: el cuerpo esta muy pesado doctor no tendrá algún significado  
  
Doctor: claro  
  
Enfermera: cual doctor  
  
Doctor: Que. esta bien muerta.  
  
La enfermera tenia unas gotas en la cabeza, increíbles, la autopsia estaba punto de empezar.  
  
Doctor: bisturí  
  
Enfermera: aquí esta  
  
El doctor estaba haciendo la incisión cuando unos ojos azules lo estaban viendo, el doctor casi se hace en los pantalones de puro miedo,  
  
Enfermera: revise signos vitales  
  
Doctor: los tienes muy bien llevémosla a la sala de observación , estuvo unos minutos muerta puede sufrir de catalepsia.  
  
Enfermera: usted cree doctor  
  
Doctor: en esto momentos no creo nada sola saquemos a la paciente de aquí. 


	5. sailor sanders moon

Capitulo5 " Sailor Sanders Moon"

En un lejano planeta, a millas del planeta tierra se encontraba una mujer sentada , en una especie de trono, mientras otros seres estaban arrodillados a su pies .

( Tokio de cristal)

auxilio , gritaba una mujer que corría con un niño en los brazos

un demonio la perseguía, estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando

Detente, una misterios guerrera apareció, no toques al príncipe.

Quien demonios eres tu

Aquí el demonio eres tu yo soy la sailor sanders moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Jajajaja, no me has reír lazos demoniacos

La sailor da un salto y logra esquivarlo pero la mujer no , y la impacta, logrando soltar al niño y muriendo en el lugar .

Sailor, poder lunar acción y desintegra al demonio, llevándose al príncipe Endymion a un lugar seguro.

Gracias, por salvarme el príncipe le mira los ojos mamás eres tu

Siento desilucionarlo pero no soy ella.

Majestad acá esta su hermano quédense acá yo voy y vuelvo para llevarlos aun lugar seguro, es mejor que se vayan al pasado.

Pero mi padre no se preocupe yo veré que todo este bien.

Por el poder del dios Cronos , tu que regulas el tiempo llévame al siglo XX.

La sailor de dirigió al centro de la batalla pero se encontró Que. las sailor scaut estaban muertas y el rey no estaba por ningún lado, todo Tokio estaba destruido por una fuerza negativa Que. destruyo el futuro de todos, la sailor decidió irse al pasado aun no se cerraba la puerta del tiempo de seguro ellos irían atacar ese mundo y así acabar por completo el mundo .

( En el planeta Zhaos)

Majestad, le traemos esto y tira al rey al suelo aun conservaba a corona.

Emperatriz: como se te ocurre tratarlo así no ves que es un rey

Shiniki: lo siento majestad.

Emperatriz Minerva: Y los niños donde están , se suponía Que. tendríamos a toda la realeza acá.

Shiniki: majestad , demaster perdió ante una sailor scaut y los niños escaparon al pasado .

Emperatriz Minerva: bueno , ya iremos por ello y la reina, tenemos al Rey pero no la reina.

Shiniki: ella no se encontraba

Endymion : ella esta de viaje, en algún lugar del mundo.

Emperatriz: donde esta

Endymion: no tengo la menor idea un día desapareció aun la buscamos.

Emperatriz: a con que de eso se traba, bueno entonces las cosas son más fáciles llévatelo a la celda en algún momento nos servirá.

( siglo XX)

Un agujero se abre y caen tres personas dos niños y una sailor muy extraña, los niños caen muy mal pero ella cae encima de un árbol.

Sailor: niños los llevare con su padre, cuando averigüe donde esta.

Rini: ahh, no te preocupes, yo se donde vive y mi padre donde esta.

Sailor: siento informarle que su padre ha sido secuestrado, Rini empieza a llora, pero no se preocupe en unos días mas de seguro vendrán atacar el planeta y ahí podremos liberlalo.

Rini: y si lo matan

Sailor: no se preocupen no lo harán y vamos donde su padre que hace frió.

Toc, toc, toc, eran las 3:30 de la mañana Darién estaba en el quinto sueño, en ese momento, pero el llanto de un niño lo despertó.

Rini: Endymion no llores todo va estar bien

Endymion: eso me dijiste cuando desapareció mamá y las cosas están peor.

Sailor: bueno niños yo me tengo que ir nos veremos pronto.

Rini: a donde vas

Sailor: por ahí .

Darién : que hacen ahí , Rini y quien es el

Rini: nos invitas a pasar hace mucho frío

Darién: claro pasen

Rini: el es Endymion, presentando al niño más pequeño, tienes donde pueda dormir el niño ya se dormía claro vengan y los dirige a una habitación vacía, donde había una cama de dos plazas y muchas rosas de todos colores, Rini abre la cama, le saca los zapatos y lo acuesta el niño entre sueños llama a su mamá.

Darién: que sucedió

Rini: Eran un día muy lindo papá tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios, y nos íbamos a quedar cargo de las sailor scaut, pero cuando justo iba a irse una nave aterrizo en nuestro planeta y empezó atacar a todas la personas , las sailor murieron y padre fue secuestrado y gracias a una nueva sailor que apareció fuimos rescatado mi hermano y yo .

Darién: y donde esta Serena que no los ayudo o ella no alcanzo a terminar la palabra por que Rini lo interrumpió.

Rini: no, un día ella desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie desde entonces que mi padre la busca, sean hecho distintas hipótesis pero aun no pierda la esperanza que algún día aparezca antes que destruyan el futuro claro.

Darién: bueno Serena igual desapareció y nadie sabe a donde se fue.

Rini: como , que es lo que paso

Darién: hubo un tiempo que estaba demasiado extraña para mi gusto y para el de todas y extrañamente nos fuimos alejando de ella , y un día cuando regresamos ya no estaba y no había ni sombras de ella. Solo una carta sin sentido alguno.

Rini: bueno tengo sueño

Darién : vamos te llevo al cuarto , y la llevo otro cuarto que tenía el departamento este igual tenía rosas de todos los colores pero la que le llamo la atención fue una rosa negra que relucía ante todas.

Rini: se me olvidaba decirte que muy pronto vendrán para atacar este planeta, así que es mejor que le avises a las chicas para que estén preparadas.

Darién: claro yo me encargo mañana.

En la mañana siguiente , Darién se levanto a servir desayuno a los niños que caían del cielo, tenia por casualidad cereales y leche así los preparo y fue despertar a los niños, primero despertó a Rini y luego al pequeño Endy, pero no se quería levantar.

Rini: déjamelo a mi , Endymion vas a llegar tarde y un grito se escucho.

Endymion: porque no me despertarte más temprano.

Rini: tranquilo hoy no hay clase.

Endymion: para que me despiertas entonces, ahh verdad que no estamos en palacio verdad .

Rini: no,

Darién: niños a tomar desayuno.

Después de un desayuno de príncipes , Darién llevo a los niños con Reí , el tenía que ir a la Universidad tenía que dejar a los niños con alguien de confianza.

Darién: llama a las chicas hay problemas

Rei: el enemigo, 

Darién: me temo que si

Reí: justo ahora me llamo Mina que había llegado, además Ami también llego solo falta Lita para estar el grupo completo, a propósito yo llegue anoche donde esta serena.

Darién: desapareció , no tengo la menor idea donde esta, me llamo de México y no se nada más.

Reí: como , y donde estabas tu 

Darién: a mi no me vengas a echar la culpa mi misión nunca fue protejerla esa es la misión de ustedes.

Reí: voy a llamar a las chicas.

Continuara...


	6. la llegada del enemigo

Capitulo 6 "La llegada del enemigo"  
  
Media hora más tarde, las chicas estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa , para ser informada de los últimos acontecimientos.  
  
Mina: bueno para que no has citado y Serena donde esta no me digan que no ha cambiado nada en el ultimo tiempo.  
  
Haruca: ella desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno,  
  
Michiru: lleva más de seis meses desaparecida y no la hemos podido encontrar , y ni siquiera siguiendo el rastro del cristal de plata.  
  
Reí: pero eso es imposible, con el solo rastro del cristal de plata ya la hubiésemos encontrado.  
  
Ami: a menos que no quiera que la encontremos, Serena me dijo una vez que ella podía controlar la energía del cristal y hacerla desaparecer.  
  
Haruca: eso es imposible, ni siquiera la reina podía hacer eso.  
  
Darién: chicas cálmense no las llamamos para que discutan la tierra esta en peligro, todas las miradas se fijaron en Darién. Cuéntalo que paso Rini.  
  
Rini: lo que paso fue lo siguiente, un día, papá tenia que hacer un viaje de negocio pero una nave aterrizo en nuestro planeta, y empezó atacar todo el reino, mi padre fue secuestrado mi hermano y yo fuimos salvado por una misteriosa sailor scaut.  
  
Endymion: esa sailor es mi mamá  
  
Rini: no le hagan caso ve a mamá en todos lados.  
  
Reí: y serena que hizo nombraste al rey pero a ella y nosotras que paso por que no te ayudamos.  
  
Rini: miren se los diré sin rodeos, ustedes fueron acecinadas por el enemigo, hubo una consternación grande en el salón, bueno y mi madre tal como ocurre en este tiempo desapareció sin dar aviso.  
  
Ami: eso no es posible, pero como explícanos  
  
Rini: cierto día mi madre salió al jardín y nunca más regreso es lo único que puedo decirles porque no se mas y unas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Rini y caían por la mejilla.  
  
Luna: chicas, las chicas se dieron vuelta, luna un día desapareció y ahora volvía era porque algo había pasado. que ha paso fui a casa de serena y no esta pense que estaba por aquí pero veo que no esta.  
  
Reí: ella desapareció y no tenemos la más mínima idea donde esta .  
  
Luna: que haremos ahora, como lucharemos sin serena  
  
Mina: acaso sabes de la llegada del enemigo  
  
Luna: es un secreto a voces en el mundo de la luna, la amenaza más caótica se acerca a la tierra y esta batalla puede durar años, como puede durar segundo eso va a depender de ustedes, al enemigo que nos enfrentamos, es el más antiguo de todo y el más difícil de enfrentar después de la derrota viene la glaciación, si es que la logramos derrotar.  
  
Michiru: quien es , con quien luchamos  
  
Luna: con la hermana de serena y su padre  
  
Todas. Queee.  
  
Luna: hace tiempo en el milenio estaba la princesa Minerva y el rey Apolo , daban vueltas por los jardines cuando escucharon un grito era la reina, ellos corrieron lo más que pudieron al lugar llegando en el momento oportuno, la reina estaba a punto de ser derrotada, pero la joven princesa tomo por casualidad el cristal del caos y tanto ella como el rey fueron contaminados por el cristal pero por magia de una antigua y legendaria scaut, fueron trasladados a otro lugar del universo pero juraron regresar y han regresado.  
  
Haruca: entonces la batalla será, muy difícil  
  
Luna: la peor que hallan tenido en su vida y sin serena no podremos hacer mucho.  
  
Rini: hablaste de un sailor legendaria háblame de ella, como se llama  
  
Luna: se llama sailor sanders moon, pero no esta comprobada su existencia por que apareció solo una vez y nunca más se supo de ella. Muchos creían que era un espíritu , de la antigua guardia real, que existía antes de la llegada de las sailor scaut.  
  
Rini: esa sailor existe, yo la vi me salvo la vida  
  
Luna: no es posible como vestía  
  
Rini: con un traje blanco entero y tenia amarillo por el borde, y una especie de antifaz que solo se veía sus ojos  
  
Endymion: es mi mamá gatita  
  
Luna: como es eso  
  
Rini: no le hagas caso ella no es  
  
Endymion: mira Rini , tu no me vas a sacar de la cabeza que esa sailor es mi mamá y yo no te voy a convencer a ti así que es mejor dejarla así no, pero estoy seguro esos ojos solo lo puede tener mi mamá.  
  
Darién: chica pueden cuidar a los niños es que tengo clase en la universidad.  
  
Mina: anda no más nosotras cuidamos a los niños  
  
Darién: gracias chica los recojo en la tarde .  
  
Darién salió de el templo con dirección a la universidad se subió a su auto rojo y en la entrada lo esperaba una chica muy particular.  
  
Kelly: hola Darién como estas  
  
Darién: hola con cierto recelo no sabía que haría ahora evito mirarla a los ojos.  
  
Kelly: sigues enojado por lo de la otra noche  
  
Darién: no, solo que no lo vuelvas hacer.  
  
Kelly: lo prometo entonces seguimos tan amigos como antes.  
  
Darién: por supuesto vamos a clase si  
  
Kelly: claro hoy son las entrega de las calificaciones como crees que te fue.  
  
Darién: no lo se espero que bien.  
  
Ya en la sala de clases, estaban muy bien ciertas chicas miraban a Darién y se reían pero el no prestaba atención, siempre estaba concentrado en la clase ninguna chica lo podía descolocar y hacer perder el juicio excepto Serena .  
  
Profesor : jóvenes atención se ha integrado un joven nueva a la clase, ella cursa el primer año pero tiene algunas clase con los del ultimo semestre ella es la señorita ángel, ayanami, una joven de cabellos rubio y ojos azules hace su entrada, Darién se queda mirándola pero se dio cuenta que no era serena tenía los ojos muy frío y solo saludo y se sentó al lado de Darién .  
  
Los chicos prácticamente aullaban de la pura impresión era muy hermosa y sus ojos le daban una especie de misterio, pero ella no sonreía ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello solo estaba poniendo atención a la clase y estaba consumida en su pensamientos.  
  
Darién: me llamo Darién Chiva  
  
Angel: ya sabe como me llamo si escucho al profesor ahora déjeme poner atención.  
  
Darién: disculpe solo quería ser sociable  
  
Angel: mire yo no le he pedido que sea sociable, dos tampoco que sea mi amigo, así es que es mejor que no me moleste y déjeme poner atención.  
  
Darién estaba furioso hace mucho tiempo que una mujer lo hacia poner tan furioso y extraño, solo sucedía cuando Serena tenía 14 años pero de ahí nunca nadie le dio esas ganas, de pelear y sentirse herido, su orgullo propio estaba lastimado, y eso era mucho decir.  
  
Darién: Kelly, si me puedo sentar a tu lado acá hay mucha energía negativa mirando a Angel.  
  
Kelly: claro acá hay un espacio disponible .  
  
Ángel: gracias por irte no sabes la alegría que me da  
  
Darién: no Kelly deja ese espacio me quedo donde estoy, mirando de safiante a Angel .  
  
Profesor: señor Chiva y Señorita Ayanami, pude salir de la sala y continuar su discusión y dejar hacer la clase.  
  
Angel: pero señor yo no he hecho nada es este señor que me esta molestando.  
  
Darién: señor me conoce yo no actuó de esta manera, siempre pongo atención esta señorita me esta provocando  
  
Angel: si claro , el señor provocación  
  
Profesor: me hace el favor de abandonar la sala.  
  
Ambos salen de la sala era la única que tenían en el día así que tenían que irse para la casa respectivamente.  
  
Darién: cual es tu problema, solo bastaba que me dijeras tu nombre nada más.  
  
Angel: pero yo no te pedí que me dijeras el tuyo tu diste por sentado que yo quería saberlo.  
  
Darién: es una muestra de educación  
  
Angel: entonces estas diciendo que soy una rota mal educada  
  
Darién: yo no he dicho eso `pero si lo quieres así.  
  
Angel: eres un grosero toma sus cuadernos y se va.  
  
Darién caminaba por los pasillo de la universidad iba a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre su tesis, cuando mira al cielo y ve un extraño eclipse de sol, no estaba programado, pesca el teléfono y llama a Reí para que investigue el hecho.  
  
( En una nave)  
  
Shiniki: princesa el rey Apolo dice que puede aterrizar no hay ninguna clase de peligro.  
  
Princesa: prepara la nave y a los monstruos para el primer ataque al planeta tierra.  
  
Tres estrellas fugases caen a la tierra.  
  
Continuara.... 


	7. la prima

Capitulo6 " la prima"  
  
Serena estaba acostada en una cama muy confortable las sabanas eran rosadas, el plumón era amarillo, el color de la ventanas era celestes . Ella esta muy débil si bien era cierto Que. salió del hospital hace tres meses, pero la parte emocional no la ayudaba mucho, no saber quien es, y por Que. estaba a aquí le resultaba frustrante solo sabia Que. debía mejorarse para poder estudiar era lo único Que. tenía presente.  
  
Señorita: le traje el desayuno.  
  
Serena: gracia me muero de hambre, cuando cree usted Que. me pueda levantar de la cama es Que. ya me empiezo aburrir .  
  
Señorita: no lo se le preguntare al señor Que. podemos hacer  
  
Serena: esta bien pero le advierto Que. soy bastante terca, y cuando se mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien me lo saque.  
  
Señorita: entonces mejor Que. apure no  
  
Serena: creo Que. si .  
  
Sale de la habitación rumbo a el escritorio del señor para hacerle la pregunta Que. le sólito la serena.  
  
Señorita: permiso, señor vengo hacerle una pregunta  
  
Señor: Que. sucede  
  
Señorita. La señorita Serena pregunta cuando puede levantarse por Que. la cama la esta aburriendo.  
  
Señor: espere voy a llamar al doctor a ver Que. dice  
  
Doctor: con quien hablo  
  
Señor: con el señor contreras necesito hacerle una consulta  
  
Doctor: claro dígamela no mas  
  
Señor: serena se quiere levantar de la cama Que. hago  
  
Doctor: por ningún motivo espere voy para aya  
  
Señor: gracias lo espero .  
  
( En Tokio)  
  
unos gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos y una mujer Que. corria por el parque.  
  
Mina: chicas el enemigo en el parque numero diez( por el intercomunicador)  
  
Reí: vamos para ya, el enemigo empezó atacar  
  
En la batalla estaba Mina, y las sailor star light Que. luchaban con el enemigo pero no le hacían nada.  
  
Sailor Marte: ya llegamos estaban sailor mercury, tuxedo max sailor chibiusa.  
  
Sailor Venus: rápido este demonio es invencible.  
  
Sailor Mercury: chicas cuando llegaron  
  
Sailor Maker: ayer , pero después seguimos con la platica pelemos , a pelea estaba muy reñida hasta Que. apareció ella.  
  
Sailor sanders moon: alto , todos miraron, soy una sailor scaut Que. lucha por el amor la justicia, todos pensaban Que. era sailor moon , soy sailor sanders moon y te castigare en el nombre de todas la lunas.  
  
Demonio: quien demonio eres tu  
  
Sailor sanders moon: en primera el demonio eres tu en segunda,ya me presente, y tercera vas a pelear o quieres Que. te invite a tomar el te y te cuento de mi vida. Todas tenia unas gotas horribles en la cabeza hasta el demonio,  
  
Demonio: cállate animal  
  
Sailor sanders moon : a mi nadie me dice escuchaste ahora pelear.  
  
El demonio esquivaba lo más Que. podía al enemigo pero ella era demasiado rápida y astuta para el la pelea estaba increíble , no había punto de comparación, hasta Que. en un descuido del demonio sailor sanders saca su espada y se la entierra en lo mas profundo, su sangre verde comienza a salir y un grito Que. se escucho de aquí a la china, y de pronto el demonio era un siempre cristal oscuro. Sailor sanders se agalla para tomarlo, y ve Que. el era el demonio Que. cuidaba al rey así llego ala conclusión de Que. el rey estaba en la tierra y no esa extraño planeta.  
  
Sin dejar de mirar fríamente a todos dijo.  
  
Sailor sanders moon: en vista Que. no esta la princesa de la luna yo tomo su lugar .  
  
Sailor Marte: quien te crees Que. eres para tomar su lugar  
  
Sailor sanders moon: esta claro la única Que. la puede remplazar mientras ella no se encuentra esta claro Que. ninguna de ustedes pueden hacerlo ese demonio era el más débil de todos, los más fuertes aun no parecen, así Que. es mejor Que. obedezcan ahora lo Que. tiene Que. hacer es encontrar el refugio lo antes posible hay Que. rescatar al rey endymion.  
  
Sailor chibiusa: papá esta el tierra  
  
Sailor sanders moon: me temo Que. si majestad, hay Que. encontrarlo lo antes posible . Bueno me tengo Que. ir majestad  
  
Sailor chibimoon: sabes donde esta mamá  
  
Sailor sanders moon: si lo se pero no es el momento Que. aparezca, esta a salvo donde esta no se preocupe pronto estará a su lado y se va tal cual como llego Sailor faither: espera pero ya no estaba.  
  
Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas estaban en la cafetería de andrew incluido Darién . Cuando entra Angel por la puerta y se sienta en la banca mas alejada del lugar Darién la mira con desagrado pero las chicas no lo notan.  
  
Andrew: se le ofrece algo  
  
Angel: claro Que. se me ofrece algo sino no estuviera sentada como loca quiero un café bien cargado y una torta del mil hojas.  
  
Andrew: u Que. simpática, en seguida  
  
Angel: no vine hacer amistad solo a tomar un café y una torta acaso es mucho .  
  
Andrew: se fue y ángel estaba pensando cuando una chica se le acerca.  
  
Mina: no deberías tratarlo así el es muy tierno  
  
Angel: a mi nadie me viene a decir como a tratar a las persona y saca tu trasero de la silla esta ocupado.  
  
Mina: no veo a nadie  
  
Angel: si claro Que. no veas no significa Que. no hay nadie, ponte lentes.  
  
Mina se va furiosa a la mesa no podría creer Que. hubiera alguien tan pesada era la primera vez Que. conocía a alguien así.  
  
Mina: quien se cree Que. es esa chica  
  
Darién: dejala es extraña a mi igual me hizo algo parecido en la clase  
  
Ami : la conoces  
  
Darién: una clase la tiene conmigo es una chica aplicada y esta unos ramos adelantados.  
  
Angel saca unos libros de la mochila y los revisa y se da cuenta Que. pasado mañana tiene examen pero ya lo había estudiado y no hay problema alguno para ella, Andrew se demoraba a propósito la chica le había caído horrible jamas penso Que. existían personas tan desagradable.  
  
Nuevamente se habré la puerta entra Seiya, Taiki, yaten , ángel mira a los tres chicos se da cuenta Que. ellos son del antiguo grupo de canto peor no hizo nada mas Que. volver a su libro sin inmutarse por nada, pero Andrew ya no podía demorarse más .  
  
Andrew: aquí esta su pedido señorita  
  
Angel: gracias,. Para la próxima no se demore tanto leí un libro entero esperando un simple café con un pedazo torta, me imagino si hubiese pedido un pedido más grande me hubiese quedado a dormir aquí esperando.  
  
Andrew: tengo otros clientes y antes Que. le dijera otra pesadez se retira.  
  
En la mesa del lado, Seiya acerca unas sillas para sentarse en la misma mesa y conversar de lo hace unos momento.  
  
Seiya: ahora me van a explicar que paso con mi bombón  
  
Mina: buenas Díaz Seiya, como estas yo estoy bien y tu, Seiya estaba rojo  
  
Seiya: estoy bien lo siento  
  
Mina: ahora si, ella desapareció hace seis mese y no sabemos nada de ella ,  
  
Ami: creo Que. si lo único Que. sabemos de ella es Que. estuvo en México, no sabemos Que. hacia en ese lugar.  
  
Seiya: y donde estaban ustedes y tu Darién  
  
Reí: estabamos en diferentes partes del mundo , ninguna estaba en Tokio cuando ella se fue .  
  
Darién: yo estaba terminando mis estudios en dos meses más me titulo como medico cirujano.  
  
Haruca: te felicito  
  
Darién: gracias me hubiese gustado Que. ella estuviera conmigo en estos momentos tan importantes para mi.  
  
( En lo más profundo del planeta Tierra)  
  
Shiniki: majestad la criatura fallo y han capturado su cristal.  
  
Emperatriz: Que. criatura mandaste  
  
Shiniki: la Que. cuidaba al Rey majestad  
  
Emperatriz: demonio ahora saben Que. esta en la tierra, y quien cuida al rey.  
  
Shiniki: otra criatura majestad  
  
Emperatriz: hay Que. encontrar luego los cristales, para unirlo al cristal de plata y poder manejarlo para el mal mientras más impuro este el cristal más poderoso será.  
  
Shiniki: mandare otra criatura muy pronto atacar, con su permiso majestad  
  
Emperatriz: esta bien .  
  
( En la cafetería)  
  
Empieza a sonar un celular, todos se dan vuelta y era Angel.  
  
Angel: ustedes Que. miran nunca han visto hacer sonar un celualar, todo vuelven a su lugar.  
  
Sammy: hola angel. Como esta todo por alla  
  
Angel: no te preocupes sammy todo anda muy bien por estos , dile a la tía ikuko Que. o se preocupe Que. yo me estoy encargando de todo.  
  
Sammy: esta bien.  
  
Angel: adios.  
  
Pero Darién se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al la mesa de ángel .  
  
Darién: escuche tu conversación  
  
Angel: eres sapo o Que.  
  
Darién: hablas con sammy  
  
Angel si por  
  
Darién : lo conoces  
  
Angel , hay me dijeron Que. era un genio pero por las preguntas Que. haces lo dudo, si hablo con el es obvio Que. lo conozco no te parece.  
  
Darién: conoces a serena  
  
Angel: si, la vi un par de veces cuando iba a la casa  
  
Darién: por Que. la conoces  
  
Angel: por Que. soy su prima 


	8. cap 8

Capitulo 8 " Rescatando al rey Endymion"  
  
Han transcurrido dos meses desde que las chicas y Darién se enteraron quien era ángel , pero desde entonces no la han visto más , las batallas se habían intensificado eran cinco por día mas o menos, y la que siempre las salvaba era sailor sanders pero nuca les dirigía la palabra solo hacia su trabajo y se iba.  
  
Un día sailor sanders le entrego un papel a las sailor donde había una dirección les dijo que donde tenían secuestrado al Rey endimion que debían ir por que las esperaría a las cuatro si no llegaban lo haría sola al instante desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno eso siempre irritaba a las sailor no podían creer que hubieran sailor tan antisociales.  
  
( En chile)  
  
Serena ya estaba completamente recuperada se preparaba para entrar a la universidad , solo faltaba que recuperar la memoria, entraría a estudiar Derecho a la universidad Santa María ,en el segundo semestre .  
  
Ulises Que. estaba en su ultimo año le enseñaba para Que. diera la prueba de admisión como no dio la PAA le harían una prueba de conocimientos de la carrera Que. entraría a estudiar , así estuvo las ultimas semanas estudie Que. estudie pero al final fue aceptada para ingresar a prestigiosa Universidad la felicidad era enorme Aracelly no pudo quedar así que se fue a un instituto a estudiar Administración de empresa.  
  
Su vida se podría decir Que. era normal hasta Que. llegaba Carolina la novia de Ulices y le hacia los tremendas escenas de celos aunque serena decía Que. entre el no había nada pero era totalmente inútil, no había forma de hacerla entender de ello , pero parte de Ulices era todo lo contrario el estaba enamorado de Serena y le dolía mucho lo Que. decía pero la entendía ella no sabia las verdaderas intenciones.  
  
(Tokio)  
  
En Tokio eran las 3:30 las sailor se preparaban para ir a rescatar al rey la emoción tremenda en los niños aunque ellos no podían ir estaban emocionados pronto tendrían a su padre entre ellos y eso los tenía muy feliz de verdad saltaban y corrían por el templo sobre todo el pequeño, Rini no hacia todo el escándalo pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy emocionante estaban en el lugar donde sailor sanders les dijo Que. estarían , se escucha a lo lejos acá arriba .  
  
Las sailor miran hacia arriba y ven un figura en lo alto de un edificio y ven como baja desde el ultimo piso de una manera impresionante, cuando llega abajo ni siquiera las mira solo les dice hola, y lo Que. van a enfrentar es muy poderoso , son las fuerza oscuras de la tierra y del espacio exterior Que. se unieron para destruir el planeta y apoderarse del Universo entero.  
  
Vamos a entrar esperen un momento tiro una piedra al edificio y de inmediato la piedra fue lanzada por una energía eléctrica , les explico que tenia corriente así Que. cerraran los ojos porque habría mucha luz de repente todo se ilumino y la fuerza esta destruida por unos cuantos minutos cuando entraron las alarmas empezaron a sonar y una luz roja no dejaba de brillar.  
  
Sailor sanders: no conté con eso, acá vamos a dividirnos este es lugar es muy grande , sailor Marte, Venus , mercurio, y el príncipe se encargaran del piso 1 al 63 , nosotras del 63 al 100 y si tiene problemas llámenme con esto o si lo encuentran aun Que. creo Que. ustedes debería ir al subterráneo, ha propósito ya se dieron cuenta Que. estamos aquí, y las primeras personas Que. aparecerán serán humanos comunes así Que. traten Que. no los vean atúrdanlos pero Que. nos los vean o su prestigio quedara por el suelo, ha cuidado con las cámaras ahora váyanse.  
  
Las sailor se fueron por distintos caminos antes de subir al ascensor se dieron cuenta Que. alguien venía por ahí así Que. se pusieron a los extremos del ascensor para esperarlos cuando llego al numero nuevo Darién y Marte tenían el puño listo para darles a los sujetos y dejarlos inconscientes. Punk punk punk solo eso se escucho y dos hombres caen al suelo, Darién los saca del ascensor y suben con dirección al piso siguiente en el primer piso no había nada.  
  
Sailor sanders subió al otro ascensor hasta el piso 63 no se le presento ningún problema hasta Que. llegaron al piso cincuenta el ascensor y empezó a bajar abruptamente las chicas eran golpeadas con las paredes del ascensor sailor sanders vio Que. el ascensor tenía una puerta le pidió ayuda sailor Urano para abrirla y les dijo que subieran así quedaron arriba del ascensor lo que tenían Que. hacer era colgarse del cable antes de Que. el ascensor llegara abajo todas saltaron solo faltaba hotaru tenía miedo de saltar el ascensor estaba a punto de llegar abajo cerro los ojos y salto iba a caer pero Urano la atrapo y el ascensor llego abajo a una velocidad Que. si hubiesen estado ahí serían puré en estos momentos ahora tenían Que. subir hasta llegar a un piso y poder salir pero de repente el ascensor volvió a subir y sanders grito Que. se apurar y Que. no miran para atrás de milagro pudieron llegar al piso 63 .  
  
En el subterráneo, Seiya , Taiki , Yaten , tenían algunos inconvenientes, todo era muy cerrado y tenían muchos pasadizos Que. llevan a distintas partes pero sabían Que. no tenían Que. separarse Seiya pronuncio si tan solo estuvieras aquí nos dirías Que. hacer pero siguieron adelante por unos de los túneles cuando de repente un demonio horrible se les apareció era café y tenia el hocico como un topo en otras palabras era un topo gigante empezó a atacarlos ellos dieron un salto y el topo paso hacia delante los miro y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque y sailor faither le lanzo un poder y el demonio se des materializo siguieron avanzando pero cuando salieron del túnel se encontraron con tres túneles más y no les quedo otra Que. separase si seguían juntos no iban a llegar a ningún lado .  
  
Marte estaba encargada de revisar las habitaciones cada una de ellas pero no encontró nada, Darién de cuidar las esquinas Que. no viniera nadie y las otras ayudaban a Marte a revisar pero solo encontraban habitaciones vacías empezaron a dudar de lo Que. le había dicho esa sailors pero siguieron adelante cuando llegaron al piso cuarenta tuvieron una grandiosa bienvenida, dos demonios los esperaban eran de un tamaño increíble , el demonio les lanzo como un rayo Que. si no se corren hubiesen quedado en los huesos por Que. era ácido, Tuxedo mask les lanza una rosa para paralizar al demonio mientras Marte lanza su fuego y Venus su cadena y mercurio sus burbujas hasta que Darién con su nuevo poder destruye al demonio las chicas aun no sabían Que. el tenía ese poder . Sanders decidió ir primero las otras la seguían abriera una puerta y nada le hizo una seña a Urano para Que. abrirá puertas para Que. fuera más rápido, no había nada en el piso 63 y tuvieron Que. subir por las escaleras el ascensor estaba descompuesto corrían y cuando estaban a punto de llegar sintieron unos pasos Que. corrían decidieron esperar a Que. llegaran para poder seguir adelante los pasos cada vez eran mas fuertes y cercanos y aparecieron unos hombres completamente de negros con metralletas las chicas se asustaron pero Sanders lanzo un poder Que. los cegó y les dio un golpe en la nuca para dejarlos inconscientes y seguir adelante abrieron una puerta y encontraron un demonio horrible Que. las esperaba Urano dio el primer ataque ,pero no funciono le siguió Neptuno pero tampoco funciono Sanders las detuvo le dijo Que. debían combinar sus poderes y así lo hicieron y el demonio quedo destruido .  
  
( bueno chicas acá hago una pausa para Que. tomen unas bebidas y galletas, porque deben estar un poco mareadas no ) . - - - -( listo continuo)  
  
En el subterráneo Yaten caminaba cauteloso de lo Que. podía encontrar a su camino , cuando pisa una piedra y casi cae a un hoyo abajo lo esperan una feroces espuas, esta a firmado del borde hoyo sin poder gritar sus pies se mueven eleva su cuerpo hasta quedar en una posición cómoda para seguir adelante se vuelve a empujar ahora solo faltan sus pies para poder salir del entuerto cuando escucha una voz a lo lejos pidiendo ayuda, era el rey Endimion la emperatriz había abandonado el lugar hace un mes y no le daban de comer estaba en un estado deplorable, Yaten corrió haber quien era y un hombre se le acerco vestía andrajos pidiendo ayuda, Yaten le dijo Que. se hiciera para atrás lanzo su poder y vio Que. era idéntico a Darién supuso Que. era el lo tomo del hombro y lo colgó el rey lo único Que. pedía comida Yaten le dijo Que. solo traía agua el rey acepto y Yaten saco una botella bébasela toda si quiere ,le dijo el rey abrió la botella desesperadamente y comenzó a beber al principio se ahogo hace un mes Que. no bebía nada si Que. la segunda vez lo hizo con más cuidado estaba feliz se mojo un poco el cabello y tomo más agua estaba punto de la deshidratación completa, caminaron a la salida cuando llegaron al primer piso Yaten llamo a Sanders y le dijo Que. tenía al rey pero Que. estaba muy mal estaban en el primer piso Sanders le dijo Que. saliera del edificio pero Que. el rey saliera con los ojos cerrados la luz le podía hacer daño a los ojos Que. ya iban para a ya. les informo a todos corrían a la salida no podían ver lo Que. sus ojos veían el rey parecía un esqueleto andante todos vieron a Sanders y lagrimas caían de sus ojos eran lagrimas de rabia tristeza amargura les dijo Que. ella se llevaría al rey a su casa y Que. les dijera a los niños Que. cuando estuviera mejor se lo regresaría tomo al rey y se lo llevo dejando a todos consternados .  
  
Sanders llevo al rey a una habitación de sabanas limpias y fresca ayudo a costar al rey antes se saco la transformación y lo ayudo dejo la puerta abierta para prepararle comida cuando llego a la habitación el rey estaba muy mal Sanders lo levanto con cuidado y con una cuchara le dio la comida de a poco era sopa era todo lo Que. le podía dar mientras no había en su estomago cuando el rey se sirvió lo dejo solo para Que. durmiera .  
  
Continura...  
  
Hola a todos feliz año nuevo , disculpen por la tardanza y no contestar reviews solo me acuerdo el de chicamar1 discúlpame por demorar y no contestar, bueno a mer, mery , sailor _ angel y a todas ella Que. siguen la historia disculpen s me olvido de mandar un saludo de alguno pero no tengo acceso a internet así Que. ahora si Que. me demorare en publicar, cristal disculpa luego te mando ya sabes que , jijijijiji, ha Aracelli , es representada por la escritora de sailor universe y la batalla final , Carolina , es mi amiga critalgirl , y irán apareciendo más personas de la vida real byebye. 


	9. un cristal arcoiris

Capitulo 9 "  
  
Un hombre estaba sentado en un sillón mientras una chica le preparaba la ducha, esta sentado con la mirada perdida, y muy a maltraer , su cabello estaba largo y su barba más grande aun , la chica ayudo a desvestir al rey hasta que se metió a la tina lo dejo solo para que se bañara y fue a preparar algo de comer , el rey en media hora más esta vestido al igual que la comida , Salió del baño con más rejuvenecido , Angel lo llevo hasta la mesa para que se alimentara esta muy mal el rey vio el plato de comida y los ojos se le iluminaron se sentó , ángel le sirvió cada uno de los platos hasta llegar al postre , el príncipe no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos.  
  
Acaso era Serenety la que estaba ahí , no podía ser ella no estaba en este mundo si no el otro cumpliendo una misión muy importante el futuro estaba en un grave peligro pero el no sabía cual sería el hecho que marcaría la vida de todos, para el resto de la vida, Angel se acerca al él y le dice que ella es la enviada para proteger este mundo en lugar de la princesa pero que nadie se debe enterar aun no esta escrito que el mundo se entere de su presencia .  
  
Rey: cuéntame tu historia y quien eres  
  
Angel: me llamo Ángel Ayanami es mi nombre mortal, y sus amigos me conocen como la prima de serena que vino de España a buscarla , como le mencione mi misión es ayudar a las guerreras hasta que ella regrese y proteger los cristales arcoiris , con la desaparición de la princesa el cristal también ha desaparecido y la única forma de encontrarlo es teniendo dichos cristales .  
  
Rey: no puedo creer que tengamos que repetir todo de nuevo  
  
Ángel: y seguirá así hasta que la princesa y el príncipe cumplan su destino .  
  
Ángel , majestad si quiere le puedo cortar el cabello y la barba  
  
Rey: no es mucha molestia  
  
Ángel: por su puesto que no voy por las tijeras .  
  
( En el templo Hikawa"  
  
Endimion corrió donde estaban las sailor pero su padre no estaba con ellos los busco por todos lados y rini también estaba decepcionada se había hecho ilusiones .  
  
Mina: lo hemos rescatado pero , sailor sanders se lo llevo dijo que lo regresaría cuando estuviera en mejores condiciones .  
  
Rini: como es eso explícate  
  
Reí:, tu padre lo dejaron muy mal por eso se lo llevo lejos para curarlo luego vendrá y podrán estar con el tiempo que deseen .  
  
Endymion: no es justo yo quería cuidarlo , y se puso a llorar muy desconsoladamente como lo hacía serena cuando tenía pena nadie podía creer que fueran tan idénticos en carácter. ( En algún lugar del universo)  
  
Emperatriz: que es lo que esta pasando con el enviado aun no a pasado nada entre el y la princesa .  
  
Shinchi: no majestad hemos tenido poco contacto con él lo único que sabemos que esta empezando a concretar los planes pero de ahí nada más no se que vamos hacer , pronto vendrá alguien y nos arruinara todo sus planes .  
  
Emperatriz: y Carolina no esta haciendo nada que nos ayude acabar con Serena por ultimo eso si nuestro principal hombre nos esta fallado .  
  
Shinchi: majestad ella solo le hace escándalo cuando esta cerca del enviado para hacer algo útil .  
  
Emperatriz: idiota dile que no haga más eso solo la aleja del enviado como me gustaría regresarla la memoria de una vez por todas y terminamos con esto de una vez .  
  
Shinshi: ojalá pudiéramos pero tienen el bloqueo demasiado firme solo tenemos que esperar para que ellos mismos se desbloqueen  
  
Emperatriz: maldición odio a la estúpida de la reina serenety ella los condeno a vivir de esta manera tan despreciable y poco útil para mis planes que ha sucedido con el rey supongo que ya murió.  
  
Shinshi: malas noticias lo rescataron y nuestro hombres dejaron que lo sacaran de la cárcel.  
  
Emperatriz: estúpidos el rey debió haber muerto hace mucho, bueno no importa mas tarde lo volveremos a capturar . Ahora vete necesito pensar que voy hacer ahora no son buenas noticias .  
  
Shinshi: con su permiso majestad .  
  
La Emperatriz se levanta y se dirige a un espejo que se encontraba cerca de ella , de ahí aparece un hombre un poco extraño y de apariencia sospechosa , ambos conversan que la profecía del palacio negro esta a punto de concretarse , solo vasta encontrar los cristales arcoiris para tener el poderoso cristal de plata y así tener todo el control del universo entero , cada vez se acercaba el día de un nuevo reinado para la familia de la oscuridad y el heredero pronto nacería aquel capaz de llevar al mundo a un lugar lleno de maldad y crueldad el mecías esta pronto a llegar .  
  
( En la tierra)  
  
Angel le estaba cortando el cabello a al rey se lo dejo como lo tiene daríen y con una maquina le cortaba la barba hasta dejarlo sin ella el rey pregunto si podía dormir añoraba dormir en una como con sabanas limpias, Angel lo dirigió a una habitación muy limpia y reluciente le habrío la cama y el se acostó , Angel lo dejo solo apagándole la luz y se fue a llamar por teléfono.  
  
Angel: holas buenas noches con tuxedo mask  
  
Darién: con quien hablo  
  
Angel: con sailor Sanders moon  
  
Darién: con el que deseas buenas  
  
Angel: solo decirle que el rey esta bien y que les diga a sus majestades que no se preocupen en poco tiempo tendrán al rey cerca adiós .  
  
Darién: espera no cortes pero fue demasiado tarde .  
  
Darién jamas penso que ella lo llamaría para decirle eso del rey endimion, un ser supremo , bueno pero lo que más le atormentaba no era eso hace días tenía sueños muy extraños donde serena se casaba con otro que no era el y el reino de Tokio se destruía por completo , sabía que tenía que ir a buscar a Serena pero donde no sabia ni siquiera por donde empezar , si sabia en México fue el ultimo lugar donde supo que serena estaría solo había un problema la universidad no se podía ir ahora aunque quisiera estaba en periodo de exámenes y estaba a punto de recibirse como medico  
  
Además estaba en plena pelea a Serena no le gustaría nada que el se fue y dejo a las chica sin protección debía quedarse, de pronto su rosa de transformación empezó a emitir un brillo muy extraño algo que nunca había visto se levanto y la tomo, y mágicamente se transformo en tuxedo mask, pero un extraño cristal de color anaranjado estaba ahí de pronto recordó que era un cristal arcoiris, eso lo dejo desconcertado que hacia un cristal como ese en su poder , si ese cristal estaba unido con el de serena , para formar el cristal de plata que demonios esta pasando se dijo así mismo , iba a llamar a las chicas pero considero que era muy tarde mañana hablaría con ellas pero esa noche no pudo pegar ni un ojo miro la luna y estaba reluciente tal como se lo prometio serena los expertos aun no entendían que sucedía con la luna que no estaba en su ciclo habitual , pero el si lo entendía era una promesa de amor.  
  
( En chile)  
  
Todos los chilenos estaba revolucionados había un concurso internacional de cocina , de todos los países se presentarían para ver quien ganaba , estaban Alemania , Japón , E.E.U.U, ETC . cada uno debía traer un asistente que lo ayudara y prepara un plato típico de su país . Todo esto ocurría en el Hotel sheraton, un prestigioso hotel donde además se quedarían hospedados para disfrutar el paisaje un poco contaminado por el esmog pero en hermoso en si , en Alemania estaba Hansel y su asistente Lita , quien tenía nacionalidad Japonesa pero había estudiado en Alemania cuatro años estaba a punto de titularse como gastrónoma profesional .  
Lo peculiar de esto que se había hecho novia de su jefe , tenía la misma altura de ella y congeniaban muy bien .  
  
En casa del doctor contreras , Serena ya estaba enterada de el concurso y quería ir a haber , le encantaba comer y si podía comprar algo mucho mejor Ulices acepto acompañarla , pero Carolina se opuso a ello , Araceli también estaba presente ella acompañaría igual quería ver si había alguien que conociera de México. Todos partían al concurso de cocina probaron de todos los sabores existentes , cada vez se acercaban al puesto de Alemania , en eso Serena decide ir a la tienda donde se encontraba Araceli para que no estuviera sola así que dejo solo a Ulices y Carolina cuando llegaron Pool , shaffer los atendió, ella pidió una comida exquisita , Pool llamo a Lita par que la trajera los saludo y les dio lo que querían , Ulices le pregunto cuando era el fin del concurso la respuesta de Lita fue que terminaba hoy , ella y su jefe se irían hoy de chile debían irse porque iban a participar en otro concurso.  
  
( En Tokio)  
  
Ya era de día y Angel dejo la casa para ir a compra ropa para el rey no podía andar en bata , así que fue a una tienda , en eso venía las chicas y vieron a ángel que no la veían ella solo un par de veces en cuatro años Darién la veía , más por que tenía una clase con ella , mas bien le hacia clase , pero les sorprendió que halla entrado en una tienda para hombres decidieron ver lo que hacían , Tomo una de pantalones de tela bastantes formales y otros informales , playeras camisas , ternos de todo lo que un hombre necesita hasta ropa interior esto la ruborizo un poco pero todo era por el rey después el se compraría a su gusto, pero cuando salió vio a las chicas y a Darién y sintió la presencia de un cristal no sabía exactamente de donde provenía pero muy pronto lo averiguaría ...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Actores: Araceli , Serekino , Carolina , ES cristal girl ,en fin luego veremos Que. pasa , nos vemos y disfrútenla 


	10. presente pasado futuro

Capitulo 10  
  
Las quedo mirando aun sintiendo la presencia del cristal miro para todos lados sin saber de donde provenía , dicha esencia luego miro a las chicas y supo que una de ellas poseía el cristal arcoiris , pero estando con ella no habría problemas por el momento lo que si importaba , era el momento en que se sabrían muchas cosas pero para eso aun faltaba mucho.  
  
Ami: hola Angel tanto tiempo  
  
Angel: hola, solo el preciso , y ustedes como han estado  
  
Rey: nosotras, bien has sabido algo de serena ,  
  
Angel: aun no he sabido nada solo que estuvo en México hace algunos años atrás , y que tuvo un accidente en avión entre las frontera de argentina y chile , pero cuando fui averiguar no me pudieron dar información es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.  
  
Darién,: como esta sabes algo más por favor dime me estoy muriendo de la angustia todas las noche sueños cosas horribles  
  
Ángel: es solo el comienzo después será peor, veras tu propia muerte en tus sueños si no la encontramos pronto pero en fin aun no podemos hacer algo hasta que ella aparezca y de señal de vida lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar los cristales( pensando). Me tengo que ir.  
  
Mina: con mirada picarona, y eso es para tu novio  
  
Angel: colorada, no es para un amigo que esta enfermo y no tiene ropa que ponerse le vine a comprar ropa me tengo que ir ya se debe haber preocupado .  
  
Ángel toma un taxi con destino a la casa de Serena , iba pensado cuando vas atravesando la ciudad muchas imágenes se le venían a la casa especialmente cuando le dieron la misión de velar por los intereses de la princesa y por cuidar de ella cuando apareciera , pero esa misión era imposible de cumplir estando ella afuera , ya habían llegado el viaje no fue tan largo la pensadora la hizo llegar más pronto pago el pasaje y bajo del taxi .  
  
Cuando entro a la casa , aun el rey se encontraba dormido , saco la ropa y la fue guardando en la cómoda cuando se levantara tuviera que ponerse , mientras ella buscaba quien podía tener los cristales arcoiris.  
  
( En el templo Hikawa)  
  
Mina : para que nos has citado tan temprano ,  
  
Darién: se mete la mano al bolsillo y les muestra un cristal en forma de pirámide, de color anaranjado.  
  
Ami: Eso no es un cristal arcoiris  
  
Darién: efectivamente Ami, y creo que nuestra misión nuevamente es buscar el cristal de plata y a Serena y luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras,  
  
Reí: mi fuego sagrado esta haciendo llamas muy fuertes , como si quisiera decir algo importante , pero solo se queda callado . hace días que esta así . Mina: alguien sabe donde esta Lita  
  
Reí: lo ultimo que supe de ella que estaba de gira con su novio y regresaría dentro de un mes.  
  
Pero en algún lugar del milenio de plata un joven príncipes buscaba a la princesa de la luna que misteriosamente había desaparecido nadie sabía donde estaba le pregunto a las sailor recorrió todo el reino por si alguien sabía de su desaparición , lo único que le quedaba era ir a ver a la reina serenety para que le dijera sobre su paradero , iba caminando hasta que llego a la entrada del palacio los guardias abrieron la puertas quedándose parados en forma de respeto a su majestad entro al palacio y aun de las empleadas le pidió hablar con la reina serenety, ambas empleadas salieron del salón para dirigirse a los aposentos de la reina serenety.  
  
Endymion: majestad buenas tarde acercándose a darle un beso en la mano.  
  
Serenety: Que. lo trae por estos lados príncipe Endymion  
  
Endymion: solo quería saber del paradero de la princesa Serena  
  
Serenety: cual es el interés de usted por mi hija  
  
Endymion: soy su prometido majestad, aun no le pido la mano por que nos venemos recién conociendo .  
  
Serenety: ya veo, lo sospechaba pero Serena no me lo confirmaba solo daba evasivas, ella esta viajando al presente por que problemas allá.  
  
Endymion: que clase de problemas yo puedo ir majestad  
  
Serenety: no se exactamente aun no entiendo bien pero hace unas semanas llego una mujer muy extraña muy parecida, diciendo que el presente estaba en peligro, y que debían unirse, el pasado y el futuro para hacer frente a esta batalla.  
  
Endymion: entonces no hay que dejar sola a la princesa déjeme ir majestad . Por favor .  
  
Serenety: esta bien iras, sailor Plutón aparece necesitamos de tu poder ,  
  
Sailor Plutón : lo aue usted mande majestad , por el poder, de Cronos abre tus puerta y llévame al siglo XXI , como si estuviesen en una radiación y una especie de laberinto que los dejo en un parque muy extraño. Hay te dejo busca a las chicas ella te ayudaran byebye cuídate.  
  
Un joven caminaba muy asustado no conocía nada de este lugar, habían pájaros de metal que volaban, unos monstruos en la calle con ruedas estuvo a punto de atacarlo con la espada pero se contuvo al ver a un hombre montado en al así que supuso que eran caballos modernos .  
  
Mientras caminaba por los pasillos una joven se le acerco y lo llamo Darién pero el no la saludo no se llamaba Darién , así que siguió su camino , estaba perdido donde iría , solo penso ir al gobierno pero estaba en el presente no podía ir diciendo que era el príncipe de la tierra pensarían que esta loco así tenía que seguir buscando, mientras caminaba vio a un chica de cabellos rosa con dos odangos , no la conocía y tampoco podía seguir buscando, buscar que ni siquiera sabia donde buscar estaba asusta primera vez en toda su vida estaba asustado, había enfrentado, dragones, monstruos, al poder maligno y un sin de cosas horribles, pero era lo más extraño Que. había vivido en toda su vida se acerco a la niña temeroso.  
  
Endymion: buenas tarde pequeña, busco a la princesa de la luna, la has visto, de seguro no la conoces debes pensar que estoy loco mejor olvídalo.  
  
Rini: estaba sorprendida jamas penso ver a un hombre que se parecía a Darien pero vestía de un forma que llamaba mucho la atención , si la conozco pero ella desapareció misteriosamente nadie sabe de ella .  
  
Endymion: no sabes de algún lugar o una posada que pueda pasar la noche .  
  
Rini: si, pero primero explícame de donde conoces a Serena y como te llamas  
  
Endymion; es cierto no te he dicho mi nombre disculpa mi mala educación me llamo, Endymion príncipe de la tierra hace mil años atrás .  
  
Rini: que vienes de donde , de seguro viajaste en la puerta del tiempo de sailor Plut.  
  
Endymion: para tu edad estas bastante informada , si, me podrías decir como se llaman esos pájaros de metal.  
  
Rini: estaba a punto de reírse pero eso era un falta de respeto a su futuro padre, te llevare con tu yo del presente aunque si te quedas conocerás a tu yo del futuro y se llaman aviones y no son pájaros,  
  
Ambos camina al departamento de Darién, pero Endymion se queda asombrado cuando vio a un Dragón de metal casi le da un infarto a Rini cuando saco la espada para atacar le costo mucho controlarlo y decirle que solo era una maquina para arreglar el transito, eso era increíble estaban a punto de llegar, Rini apretó un botón del ascensor , de pronto bajo algo Rini le dijo que subiera el temerosamente lo hizo , puso el piso veinte y empezó la elevación Endymion no gritaba pero estaba al borde de la histeria.  
  
Llegaron y Habían un sin numero de puertas Rini le explico que eran habitaciones y que la 315 era la de Darién , toc toc, Darién se quedo pasmado al ver a el otro por un momento penso que era el futuro pero se veía diferente estaba verde o de un color extraño.  
  
Darién: quien es el  
  
Rini: es tu nuevo huésped , es tu yo del pasado viene a buscar la princesa de la luna supongo del pasado  
  
Darién: allá también desapareció  
  
Endymion: si , fue cuando llego otra mujer parecida a ella solo que era ella del futuro algo así a pedirle ayuda necesitaban impedir un suceso que destruiría al futuro si no se reparaba, un daño que la serena del presente haría y esto convertiría al palacio del cristal en un de cristal negro junto con un nuevo heredero para Tokio y el planeta se llenaría con odio y maldad.  
  
Continuara... 


	11. vuelve

Capitulo11 "Vuelve"  
  
Darién: no entiendo nada , ósea que mi serena va cometer algo que hará que el futuro de todos nosotros cambie por completo, no creo que serena sea capaz de hacer algo así , pero pensándolo bien quizás por que en cinco años no me ha llamado ni para los temblores.  
  
Endymion: eso es porque no te recuerda lo que le logre escuchar a la chica del futuro era que serena tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria.  
  
Darién: eso es imposible se sienta en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza no entendía por que el destino se empeñaba en separarlos de esa manera .  
  
Endymion: pudo hacer te una pregunta  
  
Darién: claro dime no más  
  
Endymion: ¿ quien es esta niña tan simpática tiene un aire familiar  
  
Darién: mira a rini y ella asiente con la cabeza en forma positiva, ella va ser tu hija en el futuro.  
  
Endymion: cae desmayado.  
  
En la casa de serena el rey ya había cobrado su figura y quería ver a sus hijos le dijo ángel que los trajera para acá pero ella le dijo que nadie sabía que ella era una sailor scauts era mejor que lo llevara al departamento de Darién el sabría que hacer , .  
  
( En la ciudad de Santiago) Serena estaba en la corte suprema su ultimo examen el examen de titulación estaba a punto de ser una gran abogada con todas las de la ley , años de sacrificios por fin lograría su gran objetivo ser una gran abogada aun que no lograba recordar nada de su pasado, se podía decir que era muy feliz sin saber que era de ella antes de llegar a este mundo tan espectacular .  
  
Ulices: serena tengo pensado ir al campo a la casa de mis abuelos no quieres ir conmigo  
  
Serena: de que quiero ir quiero ir pero tu novia que va ser el escándalo del siglo .  
  
Ulices: no te preocupes por eso ella y yo ya terminamos ella acepto que ya no me amaba como antes y que yo te amaba a ti diciendo esto se puso rojo al igual que serena .  
  
Serena: aun roja pero tu sabes que yo  
  
Ulices: el la detuvo antes de que lo dijera no me digas nada con el tiempo aprenderás amarme pero aun no me has dicho si vas  
  
Serena: esta bien acepto .  
  
Ulices: Ya caíste princesa muy pronto serás completamente mía ( Pensando) .  
  
En el centro del lugar dos jóvenes una con los cabellos plateados y la otra con los cabellos dorados caminaban muy desconcertadas por las cosas que habían en la cuidad, pero muy preocupadas hoy sería el día en que el destino de todas las personas cambiaría drásticamente , debían encontrar a serena lo antes posible la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de concretarse. Ahora , serena estaba dando su caso para recibir el examen de titulo, estaba rodeada de personas que la miraban , con una mirada expectante, trataba que todo lo que había estudiado en estos cinco anos le quedaran en su memoria y así poder dar una buen examen de titulación, confiaba que todo saldría como lo planeado pero sentía nostalgia por no poder recordar nada de su pasado. Quizás hay personas que la echa, usted por su excelente examen que aprobado su examen de titulación n de menos o persona preocupadas por ella pero algún día recuperaría la memoria y podría ir a ver a esas personas que solo podía ver en sombras en sus sueños y a ese sujeto que la llamaba todas las noches aun no entendía quien es esa persona pero solo deseaba volver a soñar con esa persona tan especial.  
  
Juez: señorita Tzuquino por su excelente examen de titulación desde hoy en adelante puede ejercer como abogado en todo el país y fuera de el si es necesario acérquese por favor.  
  
Serena caminaba muy temblorosa, sentía como si ese lugar estuviera tan lejano una emoción tan grande tenía en su corazón y mientras avanzaba algo afloraba como recuerdos de un beso con una sombra como odiaba ver sombras nada concreto, recibió su titulo tan especial y añorado por mucho tiempo. Al llegar un señor le entrego un diploma declarándola abogada profesional fue una de las veinte personas de cien que fue aceptada, había logrado su mas preciado sueño de ser alguien en la vida y por quien luchar.  
  
Serena: sabes este lugar es demasiado grande como la vamos a encontrar  
  
Serenety: buscándola alguien la debe conocer solo espero que no nos encontremos con densel.  
  
Serena: quien es densel  
  
Serenety: es Ulices, ese es su nombre verdadero, antes de que llegara la emperatriz Ulices era normal era bueno, pero ella vino y le cambio el corazón con su poder, entiendes lo que te quiero decir, lo mismo le puede hacer a Ser a serena si no la encontramos a la brevedad.  
  
Serena: pero es todo esto tan extraño  
  
Serenety: lo se pero esto no debió haber pasado algo en el futuro cambio, para ya no será lo mismo aunque todo estuviera bien por eso tenemos que arreglar lo mejor que podamos el futuro de todo nosotros .  
  
( En tokio: 9  
  
Darién salió del departamento muy acongojado por lo sucedido todo esto horrible, todo volvería a pasar pero lucharía nuevamente por el amor de serena , mil veces se pregunto donde estaba que no daba razón y ahora tenía la respuesta que andaba buscando lo había olvidado por un accidente parecido que el tuvo, cuando niño ojalá ella regrese pronto .  
  
Puede Que. algún día por estas fechas no recuerdes ya la letra de aquel tema que compuse por ti.  
  
Vamos mi vida regresa pronto te estoy esperando con los brazos tan fuertes y abiertos no importa que seas inmadura pero vuelves  
  
Puede Que la vida sea tan breve O que el tiempo no se acuerde Evitar los que nos toca vivir Vuelve tarde pero vuelve Vuelve niña si te pierdes .  
  
No te rindas y sigue luchando te voy echar energía desde aquí no cometas una luchar que pronto te arrepentirás , por favor lucha mi niña de los ojos azules . La vida nos muestra facetas distinta recuerda que dios escribe los reglones cruzados y tenemos que desherrados.  
  
Kelly. Hola Darién como estas  
  
Darién: mas o menos y tu  
  
Kelly: bien, que te sucede  
  
Darién: supe de serena y las noticias no son buenas tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria.  
  
Darién y Kelly se quedaron sentados sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero Kelly lo abrazo tan fuerte que Darién puso su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
Si tu me amaras volvería a nacer Escondería mi alma un nuevo amanecer Mi corazón cansado encontraría un hogar.  
  
Darién: Disculpa me tengo que a mi departamento  
  
Kelly: te voy a dejar  
  
Darién: no gracias , rini me esta esperando nos vemos  
  
Kelly: como tu quieras, adiós  
  
Kelly se quedo sola frente al mirador , una lagrima cayo por su mejilla ella amaba tanto a Darién y lo no se daba cuenta de ello , nunca lo pudo olvidar, tuvo novios haber si uno lograba quitarle ese dolor y amor , que le clavaba cada día más como una espina incrustada en su corazón .  
  
En el parque numero 14 Richar caminaba, había ido a comprar le un anillo a Ami , para pedirle matrimonio , Ami estaba esperando un hijo de Richar y estaba tan feliz por ello, cuando se lo contó le pidió matrimonio de una, pero de pronto quedo al frente un hombre el se asusto hace tiempo que no veía esos ojos malignos, sabía muy bien lo quería el cristal arcoiris corría con su celular en la mano y llamaba a Ami para que viniera a ayudarlo, pero lo dejo prendido para que escuchara donde estaba en el parque numero 14, Ami escucho llamo a las chicas para que vinieran pronto , el demonio acorralo a Richar lo dejo en la pared mientras sacaba un aguijón que le penetro el corazón de ahí salió un cristal de color azul muy brillante en eso DETENTE .  
  
Demonio: las sailor scaut las estaba esperan toma el cristal, Richar cae desmayado  
  
Mercury: no te perdonare lo que has hecho nunca, burbujas de mercurio .  
  
CADENA DE AMOR Y BELLAZA DE VENUS  
  
El CRISTAl salta hasta llegar a las manos de Sailor sanders moon Ella lo toma tira un poder y desintegra al demonio luego baja a haber el cuerpo y con una CURACIÓN LUNAR logra revitalizar a Richar, quien se encontraba en el suelo. Mercury corre donde Richar el abre sus ojos tuxedo masck le pide el cristal a Sanders pero ella no se lo pasa, le dice que no pide y que su majestad ya va ir a verlo .  
  
Serena y Serenety caminaban por unos pasadizos muy misteriosos cuando una joven rubia con la cara llena de felicidad se las encuentra iba camino a casa a celebrar Que. ya era toda una abogada . Logra chocar con la reina Neo Serenety, pide disculpa y le entrega una tarjeta donde decía SERENA Tsuquino. 


	12. el regreso

Capitulo 12 " el regreso" 

Reina neo: te estaba buscando Serena Tsuquino necesito Que. vengas conmigo

Serena: haber yo a usted no la conozco y si no me dice para que yo no voy a ningún lado.

Reina: quiero que usted venga conmigo a Tokio, para que me ayude en un caso de un importante bufete.

Serena: esto me emociona recién egresada y trabajando en el extranjero claro que acepto cuando nos vamos.

Reina neo: hoy día mismo si es posible vaya recoger sus cosas la espero .

Serena: esta bien donde nos juntamos

Reina Neo: en el aeropuerto ya tengo listos los pasajes a dios en una hora más nos vamos.

Serena estaba demasiado emocionada no sabía exactamente porque pero una emoción en todo su ser, añoraba ir a Tokio , después de la muerte del señor contreras, no sabía si avisarle a su hijo pero si estaba en casa lo haría el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, subió a su habitación y arreglo tosas sus cosas.

( En Tokio)

Darién , Endimion y el rey que acaba de llegar a su departamento tenían una charla interesante, ambos parecían como si fueran trillizos exactamente iguales solo con un carácter diferentes y ambos buscando a la misma mujer de su tiempo respectivamente, solo esperaban que Serena diera una señal pero no pasaba nada el teléfono no sonaba, Darién tenía los nervios de punta sin saber de serena su princesa.

Rey: tranquilo Darién mi esposa ya la encontró pronto llegara a Tokio.

Endymion: como lo sabes

Rey: yo estoy en constante comunicación con mi esposa por medio de un chip que tengo en la mano ella me entrega información.

Darién: y como esta ella dime por favor

Rey: ella esta bien y feliz , el problema que si no sale rápido del lugar donde esta cometerá un gran error que cambiaría el futuro drásticamente.

Serena echaba todas sus cosas a una malea no sabia la locura que estaba cometiendo pero si de algo estaba seguro que algo la impulsaba a ese lugar y sobre todo trabajaría en el extranjero, "Ulices deberá esperar porque yo no me pierdo esta posibilidad". Un taxi la esperaba afuera que había llamado dejo una nota en la mesa para el hijo del señor Contreras sabia que un descortesía no esperarlo pero tenia que hacerlo conocería Tokio si es que ya no lo conocía . Justo cuando se subió al taxi y partió vino Ulices para llevársela al campo y poseerla por completo .

Ulices golpeaba incansablemente cuando se acordó que el era dueño de la casa tomo sus llaves y entro a la casa , la llamo pero no escucho nada , solo una hoja de papel arriba de la mesa, la abrió con temor de que ya hubiera recuperado la memoria, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula lo único que pronuncio fue mierda y salió corriendo de la casa se subió a su auto y se fue al aeropuerto por si la alcanzaba.

Serena miraba para todo lados buscando a la rubia y a la chica de cabellos platinados pero no veía nada cuando vio a dos chicas haciendo señas a serena ella corrió, la princesa vio que el hombre se acercaba y le dijo al guardia que el era un ladrón para que lo retuvieran mientras ellas escapaban por su avión . Ulices desesperado mostró su identificación pero ya demasiado tarde como para bordar el avión que iba directo a Tokio.

La princesa y la reina se miraron muy contentas todo había salido como estaba planeado, miraron para la izquierda y serena miraba por la ventana con toda la seguridad encima aprecia que nunca hubiese volado un avión el cinturón puesto cuando nadie lo tenía puesto el miedo se empezó apoderar de serena se acordó del accidente todo como había sido . La reina se dio cuenta y se acerco al lugar donde estaba serena tranquila ya no estoy sola todas estamos contigo Serena tranquilizaste y relájate, que en este avión no te pasara nada.

Serena: si, es que me pongo muy nerviosa en los aviones debido al accidente que tuve hace algunos años atrás.

Reina: lo se por eso estoy contigo

Serena: como lo sabes yo no e he contado nada

Reina: algún día entenderás todo ahora tranquilízate.

Azafata: señora regrese a su lugar .

Reina: puede traer un tranquilizante para ella no se siente cómoda tiene nervios.

Azafata: tranquilice , voy a buscar algo para que se siente mejor.

Serena: gracias por todo

El avión seguía su curso hasta llegar a Tokio pero alguien se maldecía por no llegar a tiempo, la estúpida de Carolina lo detuvo en su habitación y uno es hombre pensaba, como iba a dejar pasar a tamaña mujer y por su debilidad no llego a tiempo, su emperatriz lo va a matar, tenia que ir a Tokio y buscar Serena eso era como buscar una aguja en un pajar , si tan solo en el milenio de plata ella hubiese aceptado su compromiso , ahora no estaría en estas.

**Flasback **.

Estaba la reina, la princesa y los padres de Densel su futuro prometido, Serena estaba a muy nerviosa ella estaba comprometida no podía estar con dos sujetos al mismo tiempo, no sabia como se iba a librar de este problema si su madre supiera de su compromiso no hubiese traído a esta realeza de seguro era para unir a los dos reinos y que acabara la guerra ella ser el trofeo de la paz.

Rey Micaru: bueno hemos venido para saber si el compromiso con la luna y el planeta Ka se va a realizar.

Densel: yo estaría muy contento si majestad me aceptara como su esposo .

Serena: me halaga, pero hay un inconveniente

Reina: muy confundida, cual hija que sucede

Serena: yo ya estoy comprometida a matrimonio, ha llegado usted muy tarde.

Rey: esto increíble , como es posible de acuerdo con usted ella no tenia compromiso .

Fin del Flasback 

Y para mi mala suerte no salen aviones hasta mañana que desgracia la mía.

( En Tokio)

Angel venía corriendo al departamento de Darién normalmente lo haría como sailor pero , la descubriría y eso no era bueno, golpeaba incansablemente la puerta.

Un chico de cabellos negros estaba en la puerta, Angel la confundió con Darién y le contó todo tan rápido que no entendió nada de lo que dijo la muchacha me han llegado informaciones que serena regresa esta noche a Tokio , pero con ella un gran enemigo hay que estar alerta por cualquier eventualidad , por su puesto contesto Darién ,

Angel: recuerde que ella no recuerda nada así que no haga preguntas que ella no pueda responder.

Darién: lo se tratare de comportarme pero es muy difícil .

Angel: solo manténgase alejado de ella igual que la chicas , solo pendientes de que nada salga mal , a evite que sus hijos , o como quiera llamarlos vayan al encuentro por que ellos no lo podrán evitar y provocaran una confusión en la cabeza de la princesa.

Darién: lo se entonces esta noche en aeropuerto, a todo esto como sabes que yo voy a ir ayudar

Angel; es su novio no un poco nerviosa, además me tengo que ir .

Darién: si no supiera que serena no tiene juraría que tu ere su hermana gemela

Angel: no diga estupideces y mejor prepárese adiós .

El avión de serena llegaba al aeropuerto de Tokio , con media hora de retraso y en otro avión venía un joven con una mirada perversa, la reina y la princesa tomaron a serena y se la llevaron lo más rápido posible aun taxi tenían un mal presentimiento se escucha un grito escalofriante...

Continuara...


	13. regreso en el tiempo

Capitulo 13 " regreso en el tiempo"

Nota: disculpen la demora, la canción que participa es ella de Cristian Castro

Un grito muy extraño se escucho en un lugar que no transcurrían personas comúnmente, las chicas corrían en ayuda de la chica en problemas pero , la reina junto con sus acompañantes decidieron no hacer caso al llamado ni a nada había que poner a serena en un lugar seguro estaba muy vulnerable a los ataques de cualquier persona que quisiera lastimarla y no se podían arriesgar cuando el taxi iba a marchar alguien se subió al asiento de adelante la reina estaba lista para atacar cuando escucho .

Yo las acompaño , un joven de cabello negro , la reina al escucharlo se calmo me asustaste tonto a la próxima avisas

Lo siento se excuso Darién la ansiedad me domino

Darién temía mirar Asia atrás, pero sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba mucho , sus deseo ya no podían más. Miro asía tras y la vio a ella mirando por el espejo de atrás hacia donde se escucho el grito . serena sentía que algo la llamaba a ese lugar , pero no sabia que con exactitud saluda a la princesa de la Luna y ella educadamente movió la cabeza en señal de cortesía .

Hola. me llamo Darién Chiva y tu

A , no te hagas el gracioso cuando estas con persona eres un odioso – respondió Serena

Darién quedo helado

Lo siento no se por que te dije todo eso , me muero de vergüenza contigo generalmente soy más educada me llamo Serena Tsuquino , pero sintió una sensación muy desagradable no sabia por que , pero ese chico le caí mal de presencia y para ahorra todo tipo de pregunto volvió la cara hacia la parte de atrás del auto .

Darién estaba muy triste no se espero esto de serena

Tendrás que tener paciencia debido a que no aparece el cristal ella no recuerda pero siente por ti lo que sentía antes de saber quien eres tu en su vida en otras palabras ella recuerda las sombras cuando peleaba contigo y se declararon la guerra.

Entiendo, Darién no volvio a darse vuelta en todo el camino , pero estaba frustrado muy frustrado .

Muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban Darién y la tres persona se daba una lucha muy grande dos de las sailor estaban en el suelo sailor mercury y Mars, estaban tirada y muy mal herida pero las chicas no podían hacer nada por ellas tenían que pelear inconscientemente llamaban a Sailor sanders Moon, cuando ya no tenían energía apareció frente a la luna , vistiendo su traje blanco con amarillo en los bordes y su antifaz que solo se podían ver sus ojos azules , que en ese momento hacían contraste con la noche .

disculpen la tardanza, aléjate de aquí si no quieres morir dijo la recién llegada

jajaja, tu quien eres para mandarme a mi solo me manda , la emperatriz, y mi señor Apolo

y a mi me manda la reina de la luna , el rey apolo y sus dos hijas pero las ordenes de los dos ultimo se me hacen imposible cumplir

jajja, no me hagas reír fuego nocturno , un rayo sale de las manos de ella pero sailor sander moon ya sabia esquivar ese tipo de ataque y derroto al monstruo de lado mientras. Tanto se escapaba de un forma extraña haciendo parecer u holograma hasta que desapareció por completo.

En otra parte la reina se bajaba con serena y la princesa para llevarla aun departamento muy grande, cuando llegaron ahí era como mansión todo parecía de oro y los muebles muy limpios , espacios amplios, habitaciones muy grande y sobre todo lujo.

La reina interrumpió, a serena, aun pequeño problema para que te quedes a trabajar en esta ciudad

Cual que tengo que hacer

Tienes que terminar tu ultimo semestre en Tokio para validar tu titulo en todas parte del extranjero es así

Tranquila lo se, no te preocupes mañana me inscribo en la universidad

Disculpa, creo que aun no nos presentamos como corresponde Darién ansioso, mi nombre es Darién Chiva

Si, claro el mío es serena Tsuquino, disculpa como te respondí no se Que. paso generalmente soy más amable.

Tranquila ya volveras hacer la misma de antes de eso me encargo yo.

Serena no entendía pero el nombre se le hacia conocido de alguna parte lo había escuchado quizás en un sueño o quien sabe donde Tocaron el timbre y dos hombres igual al chico que decía llamarse Darién chiva entraron en un principio serena estaba confundida luego entendió que era mellizos pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue al unos de los hombres que representaba mas edad abrazar y besar de un forma apasionada a la mujer más vieja ,fue un beso de esos que se te antojan .

Hola se presentaron ,cuando no vamos o aun no termina la misión dijo el rey

Tranquilo endymion mañana nos vamos tengo que dejar todo listo, para dejar cómoda a serena y nos vamos a reconstruir el imperio ,la reina

Lo siento no pude proteger el imperio era todo un caos y que de atrapado

Lo se, por eso mande a sailor sanders moon para que te protegiera a ti a los niños a todo esto donde están .

Tranquila están en el templo de Rey ahí estamos viviendo por ahora,

La reina frunció el ceño, estaba bien los traes para verlos

Cuando quieras.

Serena, acércate te presento a mi esposo Endymion

Mucho, gusto respondió serena con un toque de timididez .

En la otra sala un chico muy guapo estaba al frente de una chica rubia de ojos azules, ruborizada, de pronto sintió que unos brazos fuertes y cálidos la abrazaban de una manera que se rindió en sus brazos cerrando los ojos .

no me aguante las ganas de verte y te vine a buscar mi princesa- le dijo el príncipe de la tierra .

me encanta , que estés aquí, también te eche mucho de menos, al principio fue super extraño todo había pájaros metálicos , en fin un serie de cosas , menos mal que estaba serenety, si no me hubiese vuelto loca.

Te entiendo a mi paso igual me puse a pelear con una maquina creyendo que era un demonio fue horrible cuan vi bajar aun humano de ahí casi me desmayo, y los dos se empezaron a reir .

En el espacio, una mujer tiraba cosas por el aire lo que pillara estaba cansada de perder , sus demonio y sirvientes eran inútiles, y esas sailor eran aun peor todo un suplicio para ella, más encima apareció una sailor que cumple orden de ella y su padre pero que no las puede cumplir que inconsecuencia más grande pensaba la reina cuando un hombre, alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules apareció muy atractivo.

padre que haces aquí pense que aun no ibas a venir

lo se pero decidí adelantar el viaje , todo se esta empezando a enredar mucho sabes , si tan solo fuera idéntica a serena las cosas serian más fáciles

por que quieres que sea igual a esa friki

jajajajja, no quiero que seas igual pero si nos serviría ahora que ella no esta para suplantarla.

Ahí te equivocas ella si esta regreso el idiota de densel la dejo ir junta contras personas más que no se quienes era,

Demonios, no se puede confiar en nadie , se retira indignado

Ahh, siempre hace lo mismo.

La reina había logrado que serena saliera con Darién a dar una vuelta por ahí, para poder ver a sus retoños , ya estaba ansiosa esperando a que su amado llegara sobre todo con el pequeño endy , que de seguro la hecho mucho de menos ya que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo junto cuando estaba en casa , y no era muy paciente sobre todo cuando había que esperar, y tenía una rabia porque sus niños estaban en el templo de esa mujer aunque era injusto tratarla así ya que ella aun no intentaba quitarle a su Darién .

**Flasback **

_Cuando estaban congelados productos de la glaciación , debido a que sailors mars llevaba el fuego de marte en sus venas fue la primera en derretir el hielo que la cubría, comenzó a haber el gran palacio y quedo impresionada con las maravillas que mostraba dicha arquitectura y vio como cada una de la sailor aun no se descongelaban hasta que llego a la sala principal y vio a serena y Darién congelados en la habitación acostados en un cama blanda , se acerco a Darién todo lo que pudo y lo abrazo, y la reina que se estaba descongelando esta viendo todo cuando iba a besarlo una mano la detuvo , el miedo fue tan grande que. salió corriendo de la habitación, desde ese momento perdió la confianza en sailor mars y la trataba con mucha frialdad y estaba pendiente a todos sus movimientos._

Fin del Flasback . 

En un parque estaba Darién y serena en un profundo silencio el cual no había mucho que decir pero estaba con ella .

**Ella siempre ha estado junto a mi **

**Antes de llegar estaba ahi **

**Con que fuerza habré pensado en ella**

**que surco el espacio en una estrella **

**Respondiéndole a mi amor .**

Siempre miraba esa luna grande y hermosa la cual prometio que siempre estaría ahí para él , todas las noches desde que se había ido ninguna noche dejo de aparecer tal como un estrella, ahora había un abismo que los separaba pero el sabría llegar a ella.

**Ella se ha metido tanto en mi **

**que planto bandera y se quedo**

**Dijo que el amor no da razón y sencillamente se instalo**

**En lo más hondo de mi corazón.**

Me mira como si me tratara de conocer o recordar con la mirada esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de vida y de un brillo encantador que la caracterizaba solo a ella.

**Con ella , solo con ella **

**Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar **

**Y la luna cuando supo que ella estaba **

**Se coloco por mi ventana **

**A pintar de azul y plata**

**Nuestro gran amor.**

Ese silencio que rompe mi corazón por no saber de que hablar con ella , ni saber que hacer como decirle cosas sin intentar que recuerdo mi manera de amar esa que le entregue cada día que pude solo a ella .

**Y el silencio que era tan grande como un te quiero **

**Se llenó de con un te quiero**

**Desde la eternidad .**

Tan linda, tan guapa y tan extraña al mismo tiempo una mujer que oculta muchos misterios la mayoría difícil de contar una mujer difícil de olvidar , una mujer que solo se puede amar a ella.

**Ella es diferente a las demás**

**Es como se ve sin más ni más **

**Ella no hace esfuerzos por gustar **

**Y por eso siempre se le ve **

**Tan natural.**

y tu que haces pregunto serena para romper el hielo .

ha mira soy Medico titulado en mexico y los estados unidos y tu

yo soy abogada , titulado en Chile aunque debo estudiar acá en Japón para valedero mi titulo. Aquí

te debe gustar mucho estudiar no

si , me gusta pero no soy fanática del estudio sonrojándose

jajjaja, yo si soy fanático , es que quiero ser el mejor

si para ser el mejor hay que estudiar y sacrificarse y tienes familia , serena noto una tristeza en su rostro y pidió disculpa.

no importa , cuando era niño mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente donde murieron y yo quede amnésico, o sea perdí la memoria

esta vez serena lo miro quedo sorprendida era la primera vez Que. conocía a alguien que tuviera su misma enfermedad ,

igual que yo, también perdí la memoria y la recuperaste, los médicos me dijeron que era cosa de tiempo que recordara pero, ya han pasado muchos años y no me cuerdo de nada solo de un nombre que ronde en mi cabeza pero que por alguna razón no sale para afuera.

Tranquila recordara cuando tengas que recordar, lo que pasa es que tu inconsciente se niega a recordar tu parte física quiero hacerlo pero adentro no

Esta bien vamos que me esta dando frío.

En otra parte estaba reunida, los cuatro , endymion y serena , el rey la reina y sus dos hijos en un puente cercano al parque numero 10, La reina saco un llave y llamo a dios cronos del tiempo para que los mandara de regreso a su respectivo tiempo se tomaron da la mano de forma separa para que los que iban al pasado fueron y los del futuro llegaran a su destino un laberinto de color rosado los arrastro hasta hacerlos desaparecer...

Continuara...


End file.
